Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return
by Lilac Moon
Summary: The sequel to Silver Hope. Chapter 8 and epilogue are up! Takes place 7 years after SH. Kat gives birth to her daughter, but the rangers won't let Zedd take the baby. It's the final battle with Zedd and Cestria. R&R! BillyKat and more!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

AN: Hello readers! Here it is! As promised, the sequel to Silver Hope! Now, you should probably read Silver Hope before you read this, you would be confused if you didn't. Also, I never watched much beyond Turbo. I've seen a few episodes of Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, and Wild Force. I know only the bare basics, so the storyline won't be flawless, but I'll do my best. The prologue takes you through a brief summation of the seven years between Silver Hope and Silver Hope 2. Chapter 1 will pick up seven years after the wedding of Billy and Kat in February of 2003. For all fans, appearances of characters from the other series will appear, especially the space people. Now, I don't know much about them, but I will do my best to portray them the way they should be portrayed. Now, on with the prologue and the rest of the story! I hope you all enjoy this and please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Prologue

Nearly seven years had past since they had passed on the powers. So much had happened in seven years, enough in fact for a lifetime.

(1998)

The zeo crystal(remember Turbo never happened in this story) had been destroyed when Divatox had returned. She had ambushed the rookie rangers and the power chamber was destroyed.

At the same time, a being known as Dark Spector kidnapped Zordon, who had since returned to Eltar. The rangers decided to go after Zordon. Alpha 6 readied a space shuttle for the rangers. Justin remained on Earth, while T.J., Cassie, Carlos and Ashley left the Earth in search of Zordon. And then they met Andros and became the Astro Rangers.

Several weeks after the explosion of the power chamber, Billy Cranston, Tommy Oliver, and Jason Scott explored the remains of the power chamber's ruins. It pained Billy to see that the magnificent zeo zords he had created were now only heaps of charred scrap metal.

Billy found what he was looking for in the power chamber's database, which was still intact. He recovered what was necessary for him to preserve and reactivate the Morphing Grid.

Tommy, Jason and Billy were ready to go after Zordon themselves, but the Astro rangers deserved to have their day. Though Billy, Tommy and Jason were not sure about this Andros. He had suggested that this was no place for planetary rangers and revealed that it would take much training for the other four Astros to become accustomed to space.

Billy, Tommy, and Jason had been somewhat offended, but their wives and girlfriend assured them that remaining on Earth would be for the best at that time.

And then came the Countdown to Destruction. The glittering white wave that passed over the Earth confused most everyone, except 12.

{**Location**: New York City: The Manhattan Apartment of Zack Taylor and Tanya Sloan}

Tanya and Zack had just gotten home from class when the wave washed over them...

"Zordon..." Zack whispered.

"He's gone," Tanya said, as she began choking back tears. The former black morphin ranger and former yellow zeo ranger fell to their knees and cried into each other's embrace.

{**Location**: Los Angeles: Dorms as UCLA- Adam Park's Dorm Room}

"Man, that test was a doozy," Adam Park said to his girlfriend.

"Yea, good thing we studied all last night," Trini aid, as she pecked him on the lips. Suddenly, the white wave passed over them...

"No...It can't be...Zordon," Adam said quietly.

"Zordon!" Trini cried, as she stumbled. Adam caught her and pulled her close as they cried together.

{**Location**: The Red Falcon Dojo and Angel Grove Youth Center}

Tommy and Jason bowed out their 4:00 class and the students went home. It was Friday and that had been their last class for the day.

The white wave came over them...

"By the power of Ninjetti, how could this be?" Dulcea uttered.

"Zordon...how could they let him die!" Jason yelled.

"He's gone and we weren't there to save him," Tommy said sadly.

{**Location**: Angel Grove Park}

Kim and Aisha were on their way to the dojo. They had picked Rocky up from the academy on the way. The mysterious wave washed over them stopping them in their tracks...

"Zordon..."Kim whispered.

"Zordon...but how?" Rocky wondered.

"He's gone...his essence is cleansing the universe," Aisha said.

"But why did he have to die?" Kimberly wondered, as the tears came.

{**Location**: Angel Grove: The Apartment of Billy and Katherine Cranston}

The wave had just washed over them...

Kat stood in utter disbelief, as did Billy.

"This can't be happening," Billy spoke.

"We didn't even get to say goodbye," Kat said sadly.

"They didn't even consult us! We should have been there with him!" Billy said angrily, but yet his voice still remained controlled. Kat hugged him close as they both broke down in grief for the sage that had been like a father to them.

The former rangers mourned the death of their mentor and father like figure. Each of them knew that Zordon's sacrifice would cleanse the universe, or so they were led to believe. But each of them didn't agree with some of the decisions made by the Astro team. Thus, a rift between the teams was created. A rift that would only cause trouble in the future.

The former rangers continued to move on with their lives. They watched new rangers teams rise and fight evil that still existed.

(1999)

The galaxy rangers had risen to fight evil on Terra Venture and had been successful in freeing the space colony from evil hands. Their names were Leo, Kendrix, Maya, Kai, Damon, and Mike.

(2000)

An organization in Mariner Bay had created ranger powers to defend their city against evil This marked the rise of the Lightspeed Rangers, who defended Mariner Bay against the likes of evil as well. Their names were Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, and Ryan.

(2001)

A team of rangers is formed to face problems with the stream of time and the threat of evil against the past, present, and future. Their names were Wes, Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Eric.

(2002)

The newest team of rangers had risen to fight evil using the ancient powers of the wild zords. They too, like those before them, had defeated the evil that threatened their home. Their names were Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, and Merrick.

It seems that evil is now at rest and the New Year is approaching fast. Seven years have passed since the first defenders of the planet passed on their powers. But old adversaries are rising again, wanting revenge against those who defeated them before...


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Hmm...I don't own any of the rangers. But the zeo element gems belong to me, as well as a few other characters that you will meet along the way. That's right, I'm not naming them yet, you'll have to find out!

AN: I'm sure you read the AN from the prologue, so I won't retype it. All I have to say is: Enjoy the chapter!

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

Age Check: Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Tommy-26

Kim, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat and Tanya-25

{**Location**: Cranston Enterprises~ Angel Grove California. 8201 Airline Ave.}

{**Date**: February 18, 2003}

"Good morning Mr. Cranston," Anne Stevens, his secretary, greeted.

"Good morning Anne, I'll only be in the office till noon today," Billy informed.

"That's right, tell your little boy happy birthday for me," Anne said.

"Thanks, I will," Billy said, as he entered his office, which said CEO on the door.

After the death of Zordon, Billy moved on with his life, as he knew Zordon would have wanted him to; wanted them all to. Billy's designs had pleased the University greatly. Not long after he had built the computer and software system for AGU, many other places began coming to him.

Kat encouraged him to open a business and hire some people to help him. Billy had taken his wife's advice, and his business flourished into the second largest computer/software industry in the country.

~*~*~*

Katherine Cranston arrived at her husband's office around 11:30. They were picking their son up and then going to see Adam and Trini Park. Adam and Trini were finally opening their own law firm in Stone Canyon. They had just moved back from LA and were going to be staying with Billy and Kat until their apartment was ready, which wouldn't be for two weeks.

Katherine walked past the employee cubicles, on her way to Billy's office. Some of the male employees stopped to look at her.

"Who is that?" a male employee, who was new, asked.

"I wouldn't get any ideas Mike, that's Mrs. Cranston," another man told him.

"Some guys have it all," Mike replied.

~*~*~*

"Good morning Anne," Kat said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mrs. Cranston," Anne greeted, as Kat went into Billy's office.

"Hey love," Billy greeted, as he stuffed things into his briefcase and put things in his desk. When he was done, he joined hands with Kat and the two left.

"Have a good weekend Anne," Billy said.

"Thank you sir, you and Mrs. Cranston have a good weekend too," Anne replied.

Billy and Kat knew it was going to be a good weekend. Tomorrow, all the former rangers were coming for a reunion/birthday party for their son. Except Zack and Tanya, who were still in New York. The two had come for Christmas, but would probably not be able to be back till summer.

Tanya has a successful morning radio show, while Zack was teaching dance, something he loved to do.

{**Location**: Angel Grove Elementary School. 7420 Meredith Dr.}

Wesley Luke Cranston helped his other classmates clean up for the day. Though he was barely four, he was attending kindergarten, and doing third grade work that the teacher's had assigned to him specially. Wesley had his father's sandy blonde hair and his mother's deep sapphire eyes. He was normal sized for a four year old, but height wasn't an issue since both his parents were tall. Wesley had the brilliant mind of his father. The boy was extremely unique. Not only was he a child genius, but he was also athletic and had already earned his green belt in martial arts. Jason and Tommy had begun working with him in the fall and he had learned quickly. (Belt levels often go like this: white, yellow, yellow stripe, orange, orange stripe, green, green stripe, blue, blue stripe, brown...red...black, you get the idea)

Jason, Tommy, and Billy had all been amazed by him. Billy had suspected him to have a few wolf-like qualities, because of his own merge with Lupis, but Wesley also possessed cat-like reflexes and agility that he had inherited from his mother. The three men knew that the boy would make an amazing silver ranger someday.

Wesley finished cleaning up and gathered his things. The only reason Wesley was still in kindergarten was because they didn't want a four-year-old going to school for a full day yet, no matter how smart he was. Wesley trotted outside to see both his parents waiting for him. Wesley ran to them and first latched on to his mother's leg in a hug and then his father's. Billy picked his son up and hugged him and Kat kissed his cheek.

"How was your day sweetie?" Kat asked.

"Good, my teacher gave me some third grade worksheets and they were easy," the little boy said.

"That's great, ready for your party?" Billy asked.

"YEAH! Can Steve come over early?" Wesley asked.

"Steve can spend the night if you want," Kat said.

"YEAH!" Wesley cheered, as he hopped into the back seat of Billy and Kat's silver Lexus. Steve Desantos was the son of Rocky and Aisha Desantos and the best friend to Wesley. The boys were only about six months apart. Steve Desantos was the spitting image of his father, only his hair was jet black and his skin was a light caramel color.

{**Location**: Park, Park, Brown, and Miller Law Firm, Stone Canyon California. 1278 Stone Blvd.}

Billy knocked on the door and Trini answered.

"Billy and Kat! It's so great to see you both! And you too Wesley," Trini said, as she hugged them.

"It's great that you and Adam are back to stay!" Kat replied.

"Well, if it isn't Billy Cranston," Adam said, as he clasped Billy's hand in a shake.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you guys until our apartment is ready," Trini said.

"Hey, you guys are practically family. You're always welcome," Billy replied.

Adam and Trini left the office for the day, since their partners had everything under control.

{**Location**: The office of Detective Rocky Desantos, Angel Grove Police Department. 8450 5th Street}

Rocky dialed his wife's number at her office.

"Good afternoon, Sunshine Veterinarian Clinic. This is Aisha Desantos," Aisha answered.

"Hello Mrs. Desantos," Rocky teased.

"Hello Mr. Desantos," Aisha replied, with a smile.

"Adam and Trini are back in town," Rocky reported.

"I know, I just talked to Kat. We're going to Billy and Kat's for dinner and then Steve is spending the night with Wesley. So we'll have the whole house to ourselves tonight," Aisha said.

"Ooh, I'm there. Is the big birthday/reunion bash still on for tomorrow?" Rocky asked.

"Yep, though Zack and Tanya won't be able to make it," Aisha replied.

"Yea, New York is so far away, but if they're happy, that's what matters," Rocky replied.

"I'll pick Steve up from daycare and meet you at Billy and Kat's," Aisha said.

"Yea, I can't wait to see this new house of there's" Rocky replied.

"With Billy's salary, I'm sure it's huge," Aisha replied.

"See you tonight sweetie," Rocky said.

"Ok, love you," Aisha said.

"Love you too," Rocky replied, as he hung up.

"Now, I just have to make it through the day without being assigned some big case," Rocky said to himself. Rocky had worked the streets as a cop for a while, but eventually moved up to investigating homicides.

{**Location**: The Red Falcon Dojo and Youth Center. 1001 Angel Grove Dr.}

Jason Scott bowed out his last class and dabbed his forehead with a towel. He had just had the advanced class and had really worked up a sweat.

Dulcea Scott handed her husband a bottle of water. He and Dulcea had just been married last month. They had chosen to do a small, quiet wedding.

"Hey, Billy and Kat invited us all over for dinner!" Tommy called.

"I thought the party was tomorrow night?" Dulcea asked.

"It is, but Adam and Trini just opened up their law firm in Stone Canyon," Tommy said.

"All right, it'll be great to have those two back," Jason replied.

"Kim said that tonight's just for the rangers, since there will be more people tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Well, let's close up and go," Dulcea said.

"Cool, I can ride with you guys, but I told Kim I'd pick up Kelly on the way out.

"Ok, let's go," Jason said.

{**Location**: Angel Grove Center for Child Care. 5024 Angel Grove Dr.}

"Daddy!" three-year-old Kelly Oliver called. Tommy picked up the little girl. She had long chocolate colored hair and big brown eyes. She was also very small, taking after her mother in height.

"How's my little pumpkin nose?" Tommy asked his daughter.

"Good, where's mommy?" Kelly asked.

"Your mom's meeting us at Uncle Billy and Aunt Kat's," Tommy said.

"Okay," the little girl chimed, as her father placed her in her car seat.

{**Location**: The Home of Billy and Katherine Cranston. 8505 Raindrop Dr.}

Adam and Trini stared at the house in awe. The extremely large house sat on a hill overlooking the lake. The house was white with blue shutters, with a full sized garage, a large backyard that was fenced in.

"Wow Billy," was all Adam could say.

"Thanks, let's go in," Billy said, as he helped Adam and Trini grab their luggage.

Adam and Trini settled in their room upstairs and them came back down.

~*~

"So how have you and Adam been?" Katherine asked.

"Good, I see marriage has been good to you as well," Trini said.

"Yes it has. Billy and I are still like a couple of teenagers," Kat said, with a giggle.

"That little boy sure is something," Trini said.

"Yea, he has a lot of his father in him," Kat said with pride.

~*~

"So do you have a lot of clients lined up?" Billy asked.

"Actually quite a few. I was kind of surprised, but Angel Grove and Stone Canyon have grown so much in the last seven years," Adam replied.

"Yea, a lot has changed," Billy replied.

"Rocky told me that you recovered what you needed from the power chamber to reactivate the morphing grid," Adam mentioned.

"Yea, though I hope we never have to use the powers again," Billy said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it Kat!" Billy called.

"Thanks sweetie," Kat called back. Billy answered the door and revealed it to be Rocky, Aisha and Steve.

"Hey Rocko," Billy greeted.

"Hey Bill, nice place," Rocky replied.

"Thanks, hey Aisha," Billy said, as he gave her a hug. Wesley hopped down the stairs and greeted his best friend.

"Come up Steve, so we can play," Wesley called. Steve ran up the stairs to play.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Serpentera, Outside the Planet Jupiter and heading for Earth}

Lord Zedd looked at the curse that Zordon had put on him as he stared in the mirror. When the Red Astro ranger had killed Zordon, the universe had supposedly been cleansed. But not even Zordon could plunge evil from hearts that had chosen to be evil. But Zedd and his followers were now stuck in human bodies. Zedd appeared to be a male in his mid 40's with graying brown hair and cold brown eyes. He smiled evilly when he thought of the revenge that he would have on Zordon's charges. Zedd left his quarters and went to the bridge, where the remainder of his crew was. Rita looked much the same as she had, only her now dark hair flowed down back and she had shed her dress for human clothes, as they all had.

Scorpina had not changed much at all. In fact, she looked much like the girl Sabrina that she had pretended to be when she had fought Adam. Goldar was now a male that appeared to be in his late twenties with jet-black hair and dark eyes that still had a tint of red to them. He was also well muscled. And finally, the remaining member was Rito. Rito had the appearance of a young male in his mid twenties. His hair was bleach blonde and his eyes were a startling bright blue. Like Goldar, Rito was also well muscled and ready for revenge on the rangers.

'Soon, I will revive two of my own charges who have some unfinished business with the rangers as well,' Zedd thought to himself, as they came closer to Earth.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Cranston Residence. 8505 Raindrop Dr.}

Billy opened the door and found it to the rest of their friends.

"Hey Billy!" Jason greeted.

"Hey Jase, Dulcea," Billy said.

"Hey Billy," Kim said, as she hugged her longtime friend.

"Hey Kim, Tommy, Kelly," Billy greeted.

Tommy joined the guys in the living room, while Kim joined the girls in the kitchen. Kelly went with her mother and was doted over by all the former female rangers.

"Kimberly, she is so adorable," Kat said.

"Thanks, that little boy of yours is something too," Kim replied.

"Yea, except I'm sure he and Steve are getting into all kinds of trouble as we speak," Kat replied. It was as if Kat was psychic, because at that moment, Steve and Wesley were creeping into the kitchen. Their mother's were busy talking and making food and the coast was clear. They crept up behind Kelly and put two rubber snakes by her foot and crept back out, laughing with their hands over their mouths. A few seconds later, little three-year-old Kelly Oliver let out a shriek.

"Wesley Luke Cranston!" Kat called demandingly.

"Steven Rockford David Desantos!" Aisha yelled with the same demand. The two boys cringed as their mothers confronted them in the living room. Wesley and Steve looked at their fathers for support, but Rocky and Billy knew better than to get in the middle.

"You march in there right now and apologize to Kelly," Kat ordered.

"You too Steven," Aisha replied.

"But mommy, it was just a joke," Wesley said, putting on his best puppy face," Wesley said.

"Yea, it was supposed to be funny," Steve said, grasping at straws. But the two boys were marched back into the kitchen and made to apologize, while their fathers could barely contain their laughter.

"Remember when we used to do stuff like that to Trini and Kim?" Jason asked Billy.

"Yea, and I remember always getting in trouble too," Billy replied.

"Ad and I did the same horrible stuff to Aisha," Rocky said.

"Yea, just wait till the day that they're fighting for her attention," Adam replied.

"Not yet, please," Tommy replied with a sigh. The other men laughed.

Soon, the former rangers and the three children set down to eat. They reminisced about the old ranger times and Tommy told the young boys about their battles as rangers. The young boys were fascinated by the idea of battling monsters and saving the world and could hardly believe that their own father's and their own mother's had been a part of it.

"Well, I think it's bedtime for a certain little boy and another certain little boy that's spending the night," Kat said, as she saw the clock nearing 9.

"But mom, I'm not tired," Wesley argued, but then yawned.

"You have a big day tomorrow birthday boy," Kat replied.

"Okay, good night daddy, good night everybody," Wesley said, as he hugged his dad.

"Goodnight son," Billy replied.

"Night mommy and daddy," Steve told his parents.

"Good night Steven, you be good for Aunt Katherine and Uncle Billy, and we'll see you tomorrow," Aisha said.

"Night little man," Rocky replied, as he hugged his son.

Soon after, Tommy and Kim took a sleepy Kelly home and eventually everyone else had left, leaving Kat, Billy, Adam, and Trini. Soon after everyone left, the four adults called it a night and retired to their rooms.

"We're alone," Kat said, stating the obvious.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Billy asked, as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips found their way to her neck, where he began gently nibbling at her soft skin.

"I don't think I have to tell you anything," Kat replied, as she felt Billy undressing her. Kat turned to him and let him lead her to the bed, where they made love into the early morning hours.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: In the desert just outside Angel Grove}

{Date: February 19, 2003; 10:00 a.m.}

Zedd and his crew had just arrived on Earth. The now human villains stepped out of Serpentera to gaze over at the flourishing city of Angel Grove. If things would have gone Zordon's way, the villains wouldn't have any powers. But Zedd had retained most of his powers, for he was born with them. The others hadn't, but they would prove that they were still dangerous. The most dangerous part was the fact that they would be able to blend in with the human population. With his magic, Zedd created a viewing screen to spy on the former rangers and their targeted victims.

"Well, if it isn't our former Kitty Kat," Rita said, as the screen showed Katherine in her kitchen.

"Let's go pulverize them!" an anxious Goldar said.

"Hold your tongue! Today is our observation day. We must be careful and precise or we will fail," Zedd ordered. What Zedd saw next made his blood boil.

"No, this can't be," Zedd growled.

"What is it Zeddy?" Rita asked.

"Billy and Katherine have produced a child," Zedd said.

"So what's the big deal about a little brat?" Rita wondered.

"This is no normal brat Rita. None of their brats will be normal. But this particular child will be the end of all evil someday if he is not disposed of," Zedd said, as he stared at young Wesley Cranston.

"Well, how hard is it to eliminate a little boy?" Rita asked. Zedd didn't answer, for the answer was not one he liked.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Cranston residence}

People began arriving at the Cranston residence around noon.

"Ernie! It's so good to see you!" Kat said, as she answered the door.

"Good to see you too Kat, where do you want this monster of a cake?" he asked.

"Follow me," Kat said, as she led him into the kitchen.

As Kat and Ernie talked in the kitchen, a very dirty Wesley and Steve came in the back door.

"Wesley Cranston, you march upstairs right now and clean up for you party," Kat ordered.

"I'm fine mom," Wesley said.

"You're filthy, march. You two Steve, before your mother sees you," Kat ordered. The boys' shoulders slumped as they did as they were told.

"What a rascal," Ernie said with a chuckle.

"Just like his father," Kat said.

Billy's father and Katherine's parents arrived a few minutes later, ready to spoil their grand child with presents. Other guests included a few friends and a few people from Billy's office. Also, Bulk and Skull arrived soon after the others.

"Bulk and Skull, it's great to see you both," Kat greeted.

"Hi Kat, thanks for inviting us," Bulk said.

"Where's the rascal?" Skull asked.

"Cleaning the dirt off his face from being outside," Kat replied.

"Hey Bulk, Skull," Billy greeted.

"Hey Billy, nice place," Bulk replied.

"Thanks," Billy replied.

All the guests had arrived and the party began.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: In the desert outside Angel Grove}

While Wesley Cranston's fourth birthday party was happening, Zedd was also making big plans. Zedd used his magic and summoned a container that he had hidden.

"What's that Zeddy?" Rita asked.

Zedd opened the canister and two familiar people appeared.

"Cestria and Wil?" Rita asked.

"Finally, we're out of that stupid hell hole. But just who the hell are you?" Cestria asked.

"I am Lord Zedd, though I have changed a bit since you last saw me," Zedd replied.

"How long have we been in there?" Wil asked.

"Almost eight years," Zedd replied.

"And a lot has happened in eight years," Rita said, as she and Zedd began to explain to them. Zedd made a transparent screen appear before Cestria and Wil.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Cranston residence}

Four-year-old Wesley blew out the candles on his large cake. Everyone clapped, as Billy and Kat began cutting the cake and dishing ice cream.

Billy watched his family from behind a video camera. Katherine was trying to clean Wesley's messy face, but he was more interested in getting more frosting on it. His family made him whole, and he didn't want to think about what he would do without them. He had that strange gut feeling that something wasn't quite right. A feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was the same feeling that he had when Zedd had arrived, when Rito had arrived, when Master Vile had arrived. He hoped that he was being paranoid, but he felt it was time to talk to the guys.

Billy put the camera away and joined Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Jason.

"Hey guys," Billy said.

"What's wrong Billy?" Adam asked, recognizing Billy's worried facial expression.

"I feel like we're in the eye of a hurricane. Something just doesn't feel right," Billy confided.

"Good, I'm not the only one," Tommy replied. Billy looked around. Seeing that the girls were occupied, he motioned the guys to follow him. Billy led them down into the large basement.

"I want to show you guys something. We need to be prepared if something happens, but I don't want to worry the girls yet," Billy said, as they came to a large steel door at the end of the room. Billy pressed his hand to the identifier and the computerized door opened. Behind the door, Billy led the men down a stairwell. When they reached the bottom, the guys were in awe.

"Billy, this is just like the power chamber," Rocky said. Billy nodded.

"I built it a couple years ago," Billy replied.

"Does Kat know?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, though she hasn't come down here yet," Billy replied. Billy opened a large case. Inside were the silver zeo crystal and element gem, the other five element gems, and the six morphin coins.

"I was able to reactivate the morphing grid. So, if we need the power, it's here," Billy said.

"I ran into Carlos the other day. The space rangers are back, so I'm sure they'll want in on the action," Rocky said.

"Maybe the kiddie rangers should leave it to us. After all, we are planetary rangers and they deal with space affairs," Tommy replied gruffly.

"I agree. They couldn't consult us when Zordon was in trouble, so why should we consult them," Billy stated. The others nodded and returned upstairs with Billy.

~*~

Billy went over to Katherine and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Wow, what was that for?" Kat asked.

"Because I love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you," Billy replied. Kat returned his kiss.

"I love you too," Kat replied. After that, they watched the joy on Wesley's face as he opened his presents.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: In the desert outside Angel Grove}

Cestria scowled deeply as she watched the happy family.

"As you can see Cestria, Billy and Katherine have settled down and started a family, as have the others. But once Katherine sees that you're back, she'll relive that hell once again," Zedd told her.

"She'll relive it, and I'll make sure to bestow new tortures upon her and that little brat," Cestria said.

"Are you still stuck on Billy?" Wil asked.

"Yes, he should be mine. And even though you look like him, you are completely different," Cestria said.

"Don't flatter yourself, there's no interest here. You can go after Billy all you want," Wil replied.

"All right, we must make sure that the child parishes. He cannot be allowed to grow up. And should Katherine and Billy conceive another child, we must destroy that child as well," Zedd told the group.

"Okay Zeddy, that's all well and fine, but how are we going to take over the world?" Rita asked impatiently.

"We will eventually Rita, but we must pace ourselves. First, we must make ourselves known to the rangers. But we must not attack, for they still must follow the rules of the power. Then, we will carefully organize our plan and attack when the time is right," Zedd replied, making sure to leave out most of the details about his plans for now, knowing that if Rita knew too much she would jump ahead with plans. Zedd couldn't and wouldn't allow his plans to be botched this time.

"The guests are leaving and only the rangers remain. This would be an ideal time to reveal ourselves," Goldar said.

"No Goldar, it will be more detrimental if we wait until Monday. We can reveal ourselves to Katherine first. Then, she will have Billy running to her side and soon the rest will come," Zedd revealed.

"Yes master," Goldar replied. At that time, Zedd used his magic to create a base that resembled his old one on the moon. The villains took up residence in the mountains of Angel Grove, waiting for their time to strike the unsuspecting world.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Cranston Residence.

{**Time: **9:00 pm}

Katherine tucked a sleepy Wesley into his bed. He was so exhausted from the day's events that he was asleep when his head hit the pillow. Katherine watched her baby boy sleep peacefully. Then, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist.

"I could watch him sleep all night," Kat said.

"I know, me too. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, next to you," Billy replied. They kissed softly, before retiring to their own room for the night.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the first installment of Silver Hope 2. Let me know what you think about this sequel. Thanks for reading, and please review! Bye for now!

~Lilac Moon~


	3. The Storm Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, bet that's a big surprise to all of you.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 2, enjoy and please leave me more of those reviews. Thanks!

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Chapter 2:

{**Location:** Cranston Residence}

{**Date**: Monday February 21, 2003}

{**Time**: 7:30 am}

It was Monday morning and everyone was shuffling around the Cranston residence. Wesley was eating breakfast, and Billy, Adam, and Trini were getting ready for work. Kat was waiting for Wesley to finish breakfast so she could give him a bath and get him ready for school. Billy came into the kitchen and gave her a kiss. Kat straightened his tie and smoothed his shirt.

"I'll see you tonight," Billy said, as he kissed her again.

"Have a good day sweetie," Kat replied.

"Bye daddy!" Wesley called.

"Bye squirt, be good for your mom," Billy said, as he kissed the top of Wesley's head.

Billy left for the office, while Adam and Trini were right behind him, also leaving for their office.

"Come on Wesley, we need to get you bathed and ready for school," Kat said, as she took his hand and led him upstairs.

"Ah mommy, I just had a bath yesterday, I don't need another one," Wesley complained.

"Sorry sweetie, but you have to have a bath everyday," Kat replied, as she drew his bath water and helped him get clean.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Cranston Enterprises. 8201 Airline Ave.}

Billy walked toward his office. He was about to greet his secretary, when he noticed that his vice president and a young woman were waiting for him outside his office.

"Good morning Kevin, where's Anne?" Billy asked.

"I just found out that Anne was in a car crash yesterday. She's in a coma," Kevin Shight, vice president of Cranston Enterprises said.

"That's terrible, what hospital is she in?" Billy asked.

"Mercy, but you'll be happy to know that I already filled the position temporarily. This is Christina Waters. I was interviewing her for secretary duties, since my own secretary will soon be taking maternity leave, but I decided to have her fill this position," Kevin reported.

"Good work Kevin, welcome aboard Ms. Waters," Billy said.

"Thank you Mr. Cranston," the woman said. This woman had blonde hair and intense cerulean eyes. Little did anyone know, this woman was in fact Cestria in disguise. Zedd had been responsible for Anne's mysterious car crash and Cestria had now taken the position. And the part she loved the most was that Billy didn't suspect a thing. After all, she was supposed to be locked away in that canister for eternity. This disguise was the perfect way for her to get close to Billy. And once she had him, she would never let go.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Angel Grove Elementary School. 7420 Meredith Dr.}

Kat walked Wesley into his classroom. She was surprised to see that Wesley's class would be having a substitute.

"Hello, I am Ms. Sharp. I will be substituting for Mrs. Stevens for a while. She had to go to the hospital to have her appendix removed," Ms. Sabrina Sharp said.

"Hello, I'm Kat Cranston and this is my son Wesley," Kat introduced.

"Hello Wesley, I have read Mrs. Stevens notes about you. You are quite the smart one," Ms. Sharp said. Wesley nodded shyly and went to take his seat. Kat left thinking nothing of Mrs. Stevens sudden appendicitis. Sabrina smiled wickedly.

'She suspects nothing,' Sabrina, who was really Scorpina thought to herself.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: The office of Detective Rocky Desantos, Angel Grove Police Department. 8450 5th Street}

"Desantos, I'd like to speak to you in my office," Captain Stone said.

Rocky loved working under Captain, formerly Lt. Stone.

"What's up Captain?" Rocky asked.

"I finally got you assigned to a new partner. It's been almost a month since Miller was transferred," Stone said.

"All right, when do I get to meet him?" Rocky asked.

"Come on in Chris," Stone called.

"Rocky Desantos, this is your new partner, Chris Gold," Captain Stone introduced. Rocky and "Chris" shook hands and went back to Rocky's desk to discuss a case. But Chris Gold was in fact Goldar ready to prey on the unsuspecting former ranger when Zedd told him the time was right.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Park, Park, Brown, and Miller Law Firm, Stone Canyon California. 1278 Stone Blvd.}

Zedd and Rita stood in front of the Park, Park, Brown and Miller law office.

"Zeddy, I don't see why we are wasting our time with these little stunts," Rita complained.

"Rita, how many times must I explain it? Hastiness will only tip the rangers off and we are in no position at the moment to wage an attack and win! We are not the same as we used to be. The rangers are anything but stupid, especially Billy. He, Tommy and Jason had always had an altar sense tuned to evil. They have always seemed to pick up signals when something doesn't seem right," Zedd explained.

"All right Zeddy, but where did you send that dolt brain brother of mine?" Rita asked.

"Rito is on his way to the Angel Grove water treatment plant with some toxic chemicals. Angel Grove is about to experience a contaminated water crisis. And the best part about it is, unlike in the old days, no one will suspect me a bit," Zedd told her, as they entered the law firm.

"Zeddy, what are we going to see them for anyway?" Rita asked.

"We'll just pretend to be a couple looking for good lawyers. I will pretend to be a doctor. Doctors need good lawyers, and remember not to call me Zedd while we're in there," Zedd replied.

~*~

Zedd and Rita knocked on the door and Trini answered it.

"May I help you?" Trini asked.

"Yes, we don't have an appointment, but we would like to talk to an attorney," Zedd fibbed.

"Come on in, my husband and I can meet with you," Trini replied.

"Thank you," Rita said, as they followed Trini into the office.

The couple sat down with Adam and Trini and the introductions began.

"I'm Adam Park and this is my wife Trini," Adam introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Park. I am Edward Malin and this is my wife Rose. I am a doctor and I have just opened up my own practice; that's why we are here. We thought it would be good to find ourselves an attorney just in case something happens," "Edward" fibbed.

"I'm glad you've chosen us. Let's fill out the paperwork," Adam replied.

'Things are going perfectly,' Zedd thought to himself.

~*~*~*

{**Location: **The Angel Grove Water Treatment Plant. 734 Prospect Rd.}

Rito arrived at the Angel Grove Water Treatment Plant. He proceeded to dump the vile of toxic chemicals that Zedd had given him into the mainstream water flow.

"Drink up Angel Grove," Rito laughed, as he left the plant unnoticed.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Cranston Enterprises~ 8201 Airline Ave.}

Kat arrived at Billy's office around eleven to go to lunch with him. As she walked toward Billy's office, she was surprised to see a new secretary.

"Hello," Kat greeted. Cestria looked up at the pretty blonde, attempting to keep her cool around her archenemy.

"Hello, who are you? Do you have an appointment to see Mr. Cranston?" "Christina" asked, playing dumb.

"No, I am Mrs. Cranston, and your name is?" Kat replied.

"I'm Christina Waters, Mr. Cranston's new secretary," she stated.

"What happened to Anne?" Kat asked.

"I don't know all the details on that, but your husband is in a conference," Christina replied.

"Oh well, just tell him I'm here. We're taking some clients out to lunch, I'm sure that's who his conference is with," Kat said. Christina kept herself from glaring her and reluctantly phoned into Billy's office. After a short conversation, she hung up the phone.

"You may go in," Christina stated.

"Thanks," Kat said, not sure if she liked this new girl or not. She and Anne had practically been friends, but this new girl didn't seem to like her at all. But it could be that she was just nervous on her first day.

~*~

"Hi sweetie, where are your clients?" Kat asked, with a kiss on the cheek.

"We're meeting them at the restaurant," Billy replied.

"That's odd, your new secretary told me that you were in a conference," Kat said.

"Well, I was on the phone with them, maybe she meant conference call," Billy replied.

"By the way, what happened to Anne?" Kat asked.

"She was in a really bad car accident yesterday, she's in a coma," Billy said.

"That's awful," Kat replied.

"Yeah, I sent some flowers to her hospital room. But we should probably get going," Billy said. Kat nodded, but not before giving him a long kiss.

Billy and Kat left the office for the restaurant. Cestria watched them walk by her hand in hand with envy.

"I hate her. She will pay and she will suffer," Cestria whispered through clenched teeth.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Angel Grove Park}

Rito walked through the park and sat down on a bench. It was time to deploy Zedd's second plan. Zedd wanted Rito to deploy the Tengus, but this would not be the usual Tengu attack. The Tengus would appear and disappear, making people think they were seeing hallucinations.

"All right, you guys know what to do," Rito said, as he sat back and watched the show. The Tengus did their usual sqwacking as they appeared and disappeared. Citizens became scared and startled, as they thought the monster attacks had returned to Angel Grove. The news crews were in the park catching the spectical on video. Rito couldn't wait to see the former rangers' reactions.

~*~*~*

"This is Rachel Blanche live from Angel Grove Park. It appears that giant bird creatures are appearing and disappearing in the park. They haven't attacked anyone, but they are creating disturbances. These birds haven't been seen in eight years and the question is why have they returned now?" she reported.

"Zedd's back Angel Grove and he has a whole lot of plans for you," Rito mumbled to himself, as he watched the frantic humans scatter.

"I have just received a special report from the Angel Grove Water Treatment Plant. We will be going there live with Aaron Williams," the reporter said.

"This is Aaron Williams live from The Angel Grove Water Treatment Plant. I'm here with specialist John Horton. It appears that the water has been contaminated by an unknown source," the reporter said.

"Citizens of Angel Grove, you must refrain from drinking the water. It has been contaminated. We are not sure how it happened, but already hundreds of people have become ill. We have called in the National Guard, and they will be bringing bottled water into Angel Grove from surrounding cities until this crisis is solved. We will also be working around the clock to find out what caused the problem and how to fix it. Thank you," John Horton said.

"Thank you Mr. Horton, back to you Rachel," Williams said.

"Thank you Aaron. The mayor is enstating the town curfew for eight o'clock. And because of the drinking water problem schools will be letting out early and cancelled until further notice," Rachel announced.

{Location: Sunshine Veterinarian Clinic~ 2191 Aurora Avenue}

Aisha had just seen the broadcast while on her lunchbreak. She immediately picked up the phone and dialed Rocky's cell.

"Detective Desantos," Rocky answered.

"Rocky! Have you been watching what's happening in the park?" Aisha asked frantically.

"I'm here now Ish, things are crazy," Rocky replied.

"Are they really Tengus?" Aisha asked.

"I'm afraid so. They aren't attacking,but they are Tengus," Rocky said.

"I'll make calls to everyone," Aisha said.

"Yea, I'm sure Billy will want to meet tonight. Call me back and let me know," Rocky said.

"I will, be careful Rock," Aisha said.

"I will, love you," Rocky said.

"Love you too," Aisha replied, as she hung up the phone and dialed Kat's cell.

~*~

Katherine had just left the restaurant to pick up Wesley. Billy was still there with his clients. She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello," Kat said.

"Kat, have you heard what has been going on in the park?" Aisha asked.

"No, what's happened?" Kat asked.

"After you pick up Wesley, come over to the clinic and I'll explain," Aisha said.

"Would you like me to pick up Steve from daycare?" Kat asked.

"Oh, that'd be great," Aisha replied.

"All right, see ya soon," Kat said, as she hung up the phone, and arrived at Wesley's school. Kat picked up Wesley and Steve and soon arrived at the clinic.

"Hi Aisha," Kat greeted.

"Hi Kat, thanks for picking Steve up," Aisha replied.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"You'll see a minute. Boys, have either of you drank any water from the fountain at school today?" Aisha asked.

"Nope, we had milk," Wesley said.

"Me too mommy," Steve replied.

"Okay, why don't you two go sit down and play," Aisha said. The boys rushed off to play with the toys in the waiting room of the clinic.

"Aisha, what is going on?" Kat wondered, as she began to worry. With that, Aisha flipped the television on and Kat watched, her brows creasing with worry.

Kat wasted no time and dialed Billy's number.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Cranston Enterprises~ 8201 Airline Ave.}

"Cranston Enterprises, how may I help you?" Christina answered.

"Christina, this is Mrs. Cranston, I need to speak to my husband. It's very important," Kat said, almost frantically.

"Mr. Cranston is very busy," Christina replied.

"And this is urgent!" Kat almost yelled.

"All right," Christina replied, as she put the call through to Billy's office.

"William Cranston," Billy answered.

"Billy, something is happening in the park. Turn on the TV," Kat said frantically. Billy did so and nearly dropped the phone when he saw the spectical the Tengus were causing in the park.

"Where are you Kat?" Billy asked.

"I picked up Wes and Steve, and we're at Aisha's clinic," Kat replied.

"Okay, I'm leaving the office now, I'll swing by and get Jase, Dulcea, Tommy, and Kim. Call Adam, Trini, and Rocky, and have everyone meet at our house as soon as possible," Billy said, as he packed up his briefcase.

"Billy, tell me you didn't drink any water today," Kat said.

"I had coffee, but Christina made it with bottled water. Did Wes have any water today?" Billy asked.

"No, he had milk at school," Kat replied.

"Good, I'll see you soon," Billy said.

"Love you," Kat said.

"Love you too babe," Billy replied, as he hung up.

"Christina, I'll be out of the office the rest of the day," Billy said, as he left.

"Yes sir," she replied, with a wicked smirk.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Park, Park, Brown, and Miller Law Firm, Stone Canyon California. 1278 Stone Blvd.}

"Mr. Park, you have a call," Sarah, Adam and Trini's assistant said.

"Thanks Sarah" Adam, said as he picked up the phone.

"Adam Park speaking," Adam answered.

"Adam, you and Trini should really be watching the news. Something's happened, and Billy wants us all to meet at our house as soon as possible," Kat said.

"Okay, but what's going on?" Adam asked.

"We shouldn't discuss it over the phone," Kat replied.

"Okay, Tri and I will be there as soon as possible," Adam replied, as he hung up and went to turn on the news.

~*~

{**Location**: The Red Falcon Dojo and Youth Center. 1001 Angel Grove Dr.}

Tommy, Jason, and Dulcea had cancelled the rest of their classes after they had seen what was happening in the park. Tommy was just about to call Billy, when he came into the dojo.

"Billy, I was just about to call you," Tommy said.

"I told everyone to meet at our house as soon as they could," Billy said.

"Let us close up and we'll be right behind you," Jason said.

"I'll call Kim on the way," Tommy said.

~*~

{**Location**: Crane Gymnastics~ 7701 Condor Rd.}

Kim had just cancelled the rest of her classes for the day, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Kim," Tommy said.

"Oh Tommy, thank goodness. Have you seen what's been happening out there?" Kim asked.

"Yea, everyone's on their way to Billy's house," Tommy informed.

"Okay, I will pick up Kelly and meet everyone there," Kim replied.

"K, Be careful, love you," Tommy said.

"I will, and I love you too," Kim replied, as she hung up the phone.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Cranston Residence~8505 Raindrop Dr.}

Soon, everyone arrived at Billy and Kat's home. The adults were watching the news, while the children had gone upstairs to play.

"Billy, what do you think all this means?" Trini asked. Billy had been pacing behind them for almost ten minutes. You could almost see the gears in his brain turning about.

"If Zedd and Rita _are _back, then why are they attacking like this? It isn't their style," Jason said.

"And even if they were taking a different approach, they would have showed themselves just for spite. They know we can't really attack, until they attack us directly," Adam said.

"They've created such an alluring presence, it's very mysterious," Trini said.

"But I thought when Zordon was killed, his essence cleansed the universe of evil," Kat said. At that moment, something clicked inside of Billy Cranston's brain.

"That's it," Billy said.

"What is it Billy?" Tommy asked.

"I recall a conversation I had with Zordon one afternoon. Zordon told me that in times before he was trapped in the time warp he fought evil on Eltar. He used to attempt to cleanse evil beings that would fight him with Eltarian healing properties. But he told me that it would only work if that being had been forced to be evil and had not chosen the path of evil. So, if Zedd and Rita, and possibly Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito, had all chosen to be evil, then the cleansing would have been uneffective," Billy said.

"I'm not sure I understand where you're going," Rocky said.

"Zordon probably knew that Zedd and the others couldn't be cleansed, so he had a backup," Billy said.

"And what could that be?" Jason asked.

"They're human," Billy stated.

"What?" Tommy asked in wonder.

"They're human. Zordon couldn't cleanse their hearts, so he cleansed their bodies. They're human, just like us," Billy said, as his brows began to crease in worry.

"And that means they could be spying on us all, waiting for the right time to strike," Tommy said.

"And we have no idea how to stop them," Jason said.

"It's time to call Zack and Tanya. Follow me everyone," Billy said, as he began to head for the basement stairs.

"I'll go check on the kids and then meet you guys down there," Tommy said. Billy nodded, as he led the way toward the secret power chamber he had built.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 should be out soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Later!


	4. The Element of Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but I bet everyone already knew that.

AN: Hello readers! Here's chapter 3 of Silver Hope 2! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks! Also, a quick note, the space rangers appear in this chapter, minus Zhane and Karone at this time.

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Chapter 3: The Element of Surprise

{**Location**: The apartment of Zack Taylor and Tanya Sloan-Taylor. New York, New York.}

An all too familiar six-tone beeping sounded from Zack Taylor's wrist. Tanya Sloan-Taylor's eyes met his with the same eerie glance.

"Man, it's been a long time since this thing has gone off," Zack said.

"If it's going off, then that means what's going on in Angel Grove is related to some evil force," Tanya deduced. Zack nodded and answered.

"This is Zack, is that you Billy?" Zack asked.

"Hey Zack, we've got trouble. I need you and Tanya to be ready to teleport soon," Billy said.

"K Billy, give us about an hour to pack and talk to our bosses," Zack said.

"It's Zedd, isn't Billy," Tanya said.

"Yes, but I will explain the rest when you get here," Billy replied.

"Zack out," Zack said, as he and Tanya became very busy.

~*~*~*

Kat sat in deep thought, while Billy shuffled around the chamber. Her memories floated back to that defining night almost seven years ago. The night Cestria had nearly killed her, but had been defeated and imprisoned inside a space canister. The pink zeo ranger couldn't shake the horrible feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid that Zedd wasn't the only back for revenge.

"Kat? Kat, are you okay?" Billy asked, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I zoned out there for minute," Kat said.

"What's bothering you?" Billy asked.

"Um...it's nothing really," Kat replied. Billy took her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Now will you tell me?" Billy asked her now that they were alone.

"I think she's back Billy. I have this horrible feeling. She's back," Kat said, as she fought the tears. Billy pulled her into a hug.

"I really hope that she's not, but if she is, I promise that I won't let her hurt you. And this time, I will make sure she's defeated for good and that she never bothers us again," Billy promised. He kissed her passionately, before they went back to the power chamber.

By the time they got down there, Zack and Tanya were ready to teleport in. Billy initiated the sequence, and the final members of the ranger team arrived in a stream of black and yellow.

"Tanya!" Kat said, as she hugged her friend. Tanya hugged her back.

"It's so good to see everyone, even though I wish it were under better circumstances," Tanya said. Billy pulled out two cases and opened the first one. The six morphin rangers lined up, ready to accept the power once again.

"Man, I never thought I'd be seeing this thing again," Zack said, as he picked up the black mastodon coin.

"Back to action," Kim said, as she took the pink coin.

"Time to remind evil why they don't mess with earth," Aisha said, as she took the blue coin.

"The earth needs the power rangers again," Trini said, as she took the yellow coin.

"Zedd will never win, no matter what he tries," Jason said, as he took the red coin.

"Good will prevail over evil once again," Dulcea said, as she took the white coin. Then Billy picked up the other case. Inside were the five element gems, which were completely void of color.

"I have found out that the element gems, unlike any other ranger power, are not bound by color; but only by element. For this reason, I was able to choose the colors. I chose what I believed each of you would like best, which also happen to be the colors that Zordon gave you," Billy explained.

"But I thought that the elements adapted to the zeo colors because of our elements," Adam replied.

"The element will still be it's own color, like Rocky will have blue water, but it has nothing to do with his suit color," Billy clarified.

"Kat, I thought you'd like to keep pink. Besides, I think you look good in pink," Billy said.

"Oh do you now?" Kat asked playfully. Rocky began coughing obnoxiously.

"Pipe down Rock, or I'll make you the brown ranger," Billy retorted. Rocky stopped.

"Ewww...," Rocky said. Billy handed her a new wrist communicator. These are our new communicators/morphers. To call on your powers, cross your arms in front of you and call out: Zeo Pink-Power of Wind," Billy said. Kat nodded and clasped the wrist communicator on her wrist and gave her old one to Billy.

"Tanya, I kept yellow for you. To call on your powers, cross your arms in front of you and call out: Zeo Yellow-Power of Sun," Billy told her. Tanya nodded and replaced her old communicator with the new one. Billy stepped up to Rocky next, who was pouting.

"I'm not going to be the brown ranger, am I?" Rocky asked. Billy chuckled.

"No Rocko, I thought you'd like red better," Billy said.

"Really?! I'm the red ranger again?" Rocky said with excitement.

"Yep, and to call on your powers, cross your arms in front of you and call out: Zeo Red-Power of Water," Billy said, as he gave Rocky his communicator/morpher.

"Adam, I'm giving the black back to you. To call on your powers, cross your arms in front of you and call out: Zeo Black-Power of Earth," Billy said. Adam nodded with a smile.

"And Tommy, I'm restoring you to white. To call on your powers, cross your arms in front of you and call out: Zeo White-Power of Fire," Billy said.

"Thanks man," Tommy said, as he accepted the wrist communicator.

"What about you Billy? Are you still silver?" Adam asked.

"Yes, because I am still tied to the silver zeo crystal. But my element gem has changed my suit to match yours," Billy replied. The rangers morphed after that to see what their new suits looked like.

"This is too cool Billy," Rocky said.

"Thank Kat too, she helped design them," Billy replied, as he removed his helmet. Kat's suit was now a light, creamy pink, complete with a skirt. It was solid in color, except for white gloves and boots. On the boots and the back of her gloves was the symbol of wind, which looked like whirling cloud, which was sky blue. Her helmet face took on the symbol as well.

Tanya's suit was a sunny yellow, complete with a skirt. It was solid in color, except for the white gloves and boots. On the boots and the back of her gloves was the symbol of sun, which was in fact a yellowish/orange sun. Her helmet face took on the symbol also.

Rocky's suit was red, like it had been in the Morphin days. It was solid in color, except for the white gloves and boots. On the boots and the back of the gloves was the symbol of water, which was in fact sapphire blue and the shape of a giant wave. His helmet face took on this shape also.

Adam's suit was black, like it had been in the Morphin days. It was solid in color, except for the white gloves and boots. On the boots and the back of the gloves was the symbol of earth, which was the earth itself, and blue and green in color. His helmet face was a perfectly round circle, also representing the earth.

Tommy's suit was white again, like Zordon had given him. It was solid in color, except for black boots and gloves. On the boots and back of the gloves was the symbol of fire, which was a flame, and red in color. His helmet face was also shaped like a flame.

Billy's suit hadn't changed that much, since it was still bound to the silver zeo crystal. It was still bluish silver and had a chest plate. His boots still had the wings of Pegasus on them, but the back of his gloves now had a silver lightning bolt on them. And in the center of his chest plate, he had a silver lightning bolt also. His helmet face now had sleek, cunning, wolf eyes. The zeo rangers demorphed and decided to go upstairs and get something to eat, and assess ways they could find to perhaps recognize their enemies.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: Zedd's new lair; concealed in the mountains of Angel Grove}

"Oh Zeddy, this idea to go out on the town tonight is great!" Rita said, as she twirled in her black dress.

"Yes my queen, and soon people will bow to our feet at the sight of us," Zedd replied.

"Shall we see what is up in Angel Grove?" Rita asked.

"Yes, I do hope it is amusing," Zedd chuckled. Zedd and Rita peered into the viewing globe. They peered at the Cranston residence, only to find that the rangers were about to have visitors.

"Zeddy, are they who I think they are?" Rita asked.

"Yes Rita, things are going better than I could have ever hoped for," Zedd replied, with an evil smile.

~*~*~*

{**Location**: The Cranston Residence}

"I don't know if I can do this," Cassie Chan said.

"Come on Cass, we have to face them," Carlos replied.

"Yea, besides, it's me that they don't like," Andros said.

"Listen, we never did anything wrong and they're just going to have deal with it," T.J.. said.

"But they WERE Zordon's chosen, we need to mindful of that and treat them with respect. I think going in there and starting a fight is the last thing we should do," Ashley said.

"Ash is right, we need to go in and offer our help," Andros said. T.J. nodded and rang the doorbell.

~*~

"I'll get it honey," Kat said, as she went to answer the door. But who she saw on the others side was not a group she expected to see.

Kat's mouth gaped open.

"Katherine, I know that we're probably not welcome, but we just want to make amends," Cassie said to the woman who had given her the power.

"Angel Grove is in trouble again, and we think it's time that we all join forces," Carlos said.

"Who's at the door baby?" Billy asked, as he came over to her. But when he saw whom it was, his jaw clenched in anger and his eyes ran cold like ice.

"What the hell do you want?" Billy asked, with a dangerous calm in his voice.

"We're here to make amends and offer our assistance now that evil has returned to Angel Grove," Andros said.

"This matter concerns earth rangers. Space rangers deal with matters concerning space," Billy said coldly. Andros flinched at the iciness in his voice.

"Listen, can't we put all this behind us?" Ashley asked.

"All right, come in and we can try and work this out," Kat said, trying to be civil.

Billy and Kat led the space rangers into the living room. This cause Tommy and Jason to bolt up from their seats, while the others only became tense.

"We're here to make amends. Rangers should fight among each other," Carlos said. Jason and Tommy sat down, as did the space rangers.

"I think it's time to put things behind us, Zordon would have wanted us to," Andros said. The moment he had said that, he regretted it.

"I don't think you have any idea what Zordon would have wanted," Jason spat.

"Look Andros had no other choice. There was nothing any of you could have done if you had been there," T.J. said irritably.

"Maybe not, but we could have said goodbye! Zordon was like a father to me. He changed my life for the better. And I couldn't say goodbye, because we weren't good enough to deal with space matters," Billy said, as he turned away from the rest.

"Why can't we just let it rest? I think it's about time you got off your high horse! We went through hell and back with Dark Spector. You have no idea how much we had to endure, and still we'll always live in the shadow of Billy Cranston and the Morphin and Zeo rangers!" T.J. yelled, losing his temper. What happened next was something none of them suspected. Katherine Cranston slapped T.J. Johnson across the face.

"How dare you! Billy and I have been through hell with Ivan Ooze, Rita and Zedd, and most of all Cestria. Now they're back and we don't even know how to recognize them because they have human appearances. Zedd is back...and I think Cestria...is too. And I'm afraid Zedd... is after... our baby," Kat choked, as tears began to stream down her face. Billy pulled her close.

"Kat, I promise you that I won't let them near Wesley," Billy said.

"Look Kat, I know that you're scared for your son, but you had no place slapping T.J.," Cassie said, as she let her anger out.

"T.J. had no place attacking my husband. Billy has done nothing but hold this team together through thick and thin!" Kat retorted.

"Billy, Katherine, the last thing that I wanted to do was destroy Zordon. And I know that you're all amazing rangers, but space really isn't a pleasant place," Andros said.

"Who do you think you're talking to? We have had our fair share of unpleasantness," Tommy said angrily. A familiar six-tone sound cut through the thick tension in the room. Billy looked down at his wrist in confusement. He wondered who would be contacting him, because all the rangers were already here. And he wasn't sure if any of the other ranger teams' communicators worked on the same frequency. Apprehensilvely, Billy answered the call.

"This is Billy," he answered.

"Yes, hello William," an unfamiliar male voice acknowledged.

"Who is this?" Billy demanded.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine," the voice replied.

"You think these little games are going to work? They aren't, so why don't you just show yourself," Billy said.

"Now that's no fun," the voice mocked.

"I think you need not worry about who I am, but worry about what is happening in your town," the voice said, before he stopped communication.

Tommy flipped the television on and switched to a news station.

~*~

"Downtown Angel Grove is complete chaos! About an hour ago, mechanical bird creatures began invading downtown and causing chaotic explosions. Various fires have been created and buildings are being evacuated! But we don't have enough man power! The mayor of Angel Grove is calling for the power rangers' help. After seven years of peace, a mysterious evil has come to Angel Grove. Many are against calling the help of the power rangers, but we see no other choice. We need the power rangers," the news woman reported.

"The Tengucogs," Adam whispered.

"That coward! Why won't he just show himself!" Jason said angrily.

"It's time guys," Billy said.

"But Billy, who is going to stay with Wesley, Steve, and Kelly?" Kat asked.

"I already took care of that," Rocky said, as he came in with Bulk, Skull, and another young man, who looked to be about 20 years old.

"Hey guys, recognize me?" he asked.

"Justin?" Kat asked.

"Whoa, someone sure grew a lot," Tanya said. Billy smiled at the former second blue zeo ranger.

"Welcome back Justin," Billy said.

"Thanks, but you guys better get downtown," Justin suggested. Billy nodded.

"Ready guys?" Billy asked. The others only nodded, their thoughts on the battle.

"We're coming too, whether you like it or not," Andros said.

"Let's Rocket!" the space rangers called in unison. Billy clenched his jaw, but put his anger aside.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

"White Tiger!" Dulcea called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim called.

"Triceratops!" Aisha called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini called.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called for the first time in seven years.

"Zeo Pink-Power of Wind!" Katherine called.

"Zeo Yellow-Power of Sun!" Tanya called.

"Zeo Red-Power of Water!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Black-Power of Earth!" Adam called.

"Zeo White-Power of Fire!" Tommy called.

"Power of Pegasus, Power of the Wolf, Silver Ranger Power!" Billy called.

The seventeen rangers teleported to downtown Angel Grove to answer the call of the citizens.

~*~*~*

The rangers arrived and split up. Half of them were fighting the Tengucogs, while the other half were going in and getting people out of the buildings.

"Adam, we can help put the fires out. You can call your sand attack, and I can douse the fires with water," Rocky said.

"Great idea Rock," Adam replied. Rocky called his aqua cannon, while Adam called his earth axe. Together, Adam and Rocky helped the fireman put the fires out.

Soon, most of the fires were put out and the Tengucogs disappeared. After that, the rangers were mobbed by the press, but they quickly teleported back to the Cranston residence.

~*~*~*

The rangers powered down and began to discuss what Zedd could possibly be planning.

"What did Zedd just gain by that?" Adam wondered.

"I don't know. When Zedd pulls this kind of stuff, he's usually there to gloat," Tommy said.

"He was there gloating, we just can't tell him from everyone else around him," Billy said.

"He won't let us know until he chooses to," Andros said.

"So no matter what, they have the element of surprise on us," T.J. said.

"Thanks, but we'll handle this," Billy said.

"You need us," Andros said, as he got in Billy's face.

"Stop it! Both of you! Until we defeat Zedd, we all need to work together. After that, you two can feel free to rip each other apart," Trini reasoned. Billy and Andros both relented, seeing as it was best for their teams.

"Well, it's late, so everyone can bunk down here. We'll put the kids in Wesley's room, and then each couple can have a room. For those of you who are not married, the girls can have one room and the boys can have another," Kat said. The tired rangers agreed and retired to their rooms for the night.

~*~

Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Kat tucked their kids in before retiring to their own rooms.

"Man, how did things get so out of control so fast," Billy wondered. Kat put her hands on his shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know, things have been so peaceful for so long. I guess nothing lasts forever," Kat replied.

"Nothing except this," Billy said, as he kissed her gently. Kat smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

"Definitely," she replied, as they went to bed for the night.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Chapter 4 should be up soon! Later!


	5. Things Become Clearer

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but I bet everyone already knew that.

AN: Hey readers! Here's chapter 4 of SH2! I need to give credit to my thirteen-year-old brother Michael for some of this chapter. I have started to let him help me with this one so he could get some experience writing. He wrote most of the battle scene between the Arachnids and the Wild Force and Space rangers. I have edited it of course, but he did a very good job. He also contributed quite a few ideas for this chapter. Thanks Mikey! Enjoy and please leave a review!

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Chapter 4: Things Become Clearer

Turtle Cove California

Date: Friday February 28, 2003

It was turning out to be a normal day in Turtle Cove. Normal was something the Wild Force rangers were getting used to, since the defeat of the orgs. But they had heard about the disruptions in Angel Grove. Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, Max, Danny, Merrick, and Princess Shayla were meeting Wes and the others this morning before taking a trip to Angel Grove.

They could feel something brewing, and they had a feeling it would take all available rangers to go up against it.

Wes had been incredibly honored when Billy Cranston himself had asked him and Time Force to come to Angel Grove. Wes had asked the legendary Pegasus ranger if he wanted Wild Force to come. Billy had agreed that it would be a good idea. He could hear some uneasiness in the older man's voice. The red Time Force ranger knew that whatever this threat was, it was going to be a tough battle. Wes had contacted Jen and the others in future and they would be arriving soon. And Wes couldn't wait to see Jen. Wes glanced over at Eric, who was driving. He also knew that the Quantum ranger was excited to see Taylor, though he would never admit it.

Location: Cranston Residence

February 28, 2003; 7 am

Wesley Cranston tiptoed into his parent's room. He climbed onto the bed and crawled up next to his mother. Billy and Kat smiled, as they opened their eyes.

"I'm hungry mommy," Wesley said. Kat smiled, already knowing that he was going to say that.

"All right sweetie, give mommy and daddy a few minutes and we'll be down," Kat said sleepily. Wesley hopped off the bed and went downstairs.

"Is it seven already?" Billy mumbled. Kat kissed him, before they both got up.

"I'm afraid so love," Kat replied, as she put her robe on. Billy went to shower, while Kat went to give Wesley his breakfast.

Kat giggled, as she met up with Kim and Aisha in the hallway.

"Yours wants fed too huh?" Aisha asked.

"Yep," Kat replied. The girls giggled.

After breakfast, Rocky went to the station and Jason, Tommy, and Dulcea left to teach their classes. Aisha readied Steve and dropped him off at school on the way to the Clinic and Kim left for the gymnastics studio. Kat told Kim that it wasn't necessary for Kelly to go to daycare, since she was home. Trini and Adam left for the firm shortly after the others and Billy had also left, promising that he was going to be home in a couple hours to greet the arriving rangers. The only ones left at the house were Kat, Wesley, Tanya, Zack, and the Space rangers. Tanya and the other girls were watching Kelly, while Kat bathed Wesley and took him to school. She then came home and waited with the others.

About noon, Wes, Eric, and the Wild Force rangers arrived at the Cranston residence. The rest of the Time Force rangers would be arriving later that day. Billy had already arrived home about a half hour earlier.

"Whoa, this place is a mansion," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, nice place," Cole commented. They knocked on the door and waited for Billy to come to the door. Billy knew who it was, and went to answer the door.

"Hey guys," Billy greeted.

"Hey, how are you?" Wes commented.

"Good, come on in, I assume that the rest of the Time Force rangers will be coming later," Billy replied.

"Yeah," Cole answered.

"Well, make yourselves at home," Billy said, as he ushered them in to sit down.

"We can start introductions even though half of us aren't here yet," Billy said.

"I'm Wes Collins, and this is Eric Meyers. I guess we'll have to introduce the rest of time force later," Wes said. Cole took that as his cue.

"I'm Cole Evans, and this is my team. Alyssa Enrile, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Merrick Bailtou, and Princess Shayla," Cole introduced. Billy nodded and let Andros take over.

"I'm Andros and this is my team. Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Valerte, and T.J. Johnson," Andros said, turning to Billy.

"As you know, I'm Billy Cranston. This is Zack and Tanya Taylor, and this is my wife Kat," Billy said, as he gestured to Kat.

"Is anyone thirsty? Let me get some beverages," Kat said.

"I'll help you," Alyssa said, as she followed the older woman into the kitchen.

While the girls had meandered into the kitchen, the boys began to discuss the situation.

"So, they could be standing right in front of us and we wouldn't even know it was them?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, and we're all in danger, especially Kat," Billy replied, as he looked toward the kitchen with a fearful, but calm expression. Alyssa had heard what Billy had said, and turned to Kat.

"Kat, what did Billy mean when he said that you were especially in danger?" Alyssa asked.

"Well it's a long story but there was a different race of people called the Aquitians, and they were from a water planet," Kat told her.

"They were rangers too, only different and could only survive on Earth for a short time. They helped us when Rita and Zedd turned us into children," Kat said but stopped when Billy came over. Kat paused for a moment, collecting the painful thoughts.

"Anyway, Cestria, the pink Aquitian ranger, developed a very big crush on Billy. Rita and Zedd used it to their advantage by casting a jealousy spell on her. They turned her human so that she could remain on earth, destroy us, and take Billy as her own.

Kat said. Cestria wants Billy, but I've always been in her way. She almost succeeded in killing me, but Zordon trapped her in a space canister and locked her away. But now I'm afraid Zedd has released her and she's after revenge. She will do anything to kill me; she wants me dead," Kat said.

"Oh Kat I didn't know, I'm sorry that I asked," Alyssa replied.

"Don't worry about it, besides, I know my silver knight won't let anything happen to me," Kat said smiling.

"Well, we're here to help too," Alyssa said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Alyssa," Kat replied, as she and the younger girl carried a tray of sodas into the living room.

"So how exactly do we identify them?" Taylor wondered.

"I don't know, that's what I've been trying to figure out," Billy said, as he ran his hand through his thick, wavy hair.

"Well, they _have_ to be watching us. Have you noticed any suspicious people lately? Like new employees, clients?" Wes asked. Then it hit Billy Cranston like a ton of bricks. His eyes became wide with fear, as he realized their foe's identities.

"That's it...Rocky has a new partner that arrived about a week ago," Billy said.

"Chris?" Zack questioned.

"Chris _Gold_," Billy said.

"Goldar!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Zack, call Rocky on his cell. Tell him to get home right now. Don't tell him about Goldar over the phone, someone could be listening in," Billy said.

"Your new secretary Billy," Kat whispered, as she sunk onto the couch. Tanya and Alyssa sat down with her to comfort her.

"Cestria, I should have known," Billy said.

"OH NO!" Kat cried, as another realization hit her.

"Kat, what is it?" Billy asked, as he stared into her fearful expression. Kat's bottom lip quivered as she spoke.

"Wesley's teacher came down with appendicitis. He's had a substitute for about a week..." Kat said in a hoarse whisper. Billy's eyes widened.

"Scorpina...Kat where is Wesley?" Billy asked, knowing that his son was usually home by this time of day.

"His class went on a field trip to the desert museum today. Billy, she's after our baby," Kat cried. Billy pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips softly.

"Don't worry, I'm going after him," Billy said.

"Hey Billy, come over here quick! Look what's on the news," Andros called to him. Billy and the others turned to the television.

The Arachnids had appeared and were spraying people with their webs.

"Okay Cole, Andros, you guys handle the menace in the park. Eric and Wes, I need you guys to come with me. Zack, hold things down here and get everyone back here," Billy ordered.

"Will do," Zack said, as he hopped to the phone.

"Be careful," Kat said, as she kissed him lightly.

"I will, and Wesley will be fine," Billy replied, as he, Wes, and Eric left.

"Wild Access!" The wild force rangers called out in unison.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called.

Location: Angel Grove Park

They teleported to the park where the arachnids where attacking the people.

They all split up and started taking on the arachnids. Cole did a spin side roundhouse and kicked the arachnid hard in the abdomen and sent him flying to the ground. Then he back flipped and landed on another ones head but was stopped short when he was grabbed by the feet and hurled to the ground.

Merrick spun a half circle with his staff tripping the arachnid and turned and struck it in the chest. As soon as it disappeared, Merrick rushed to help Cole who was ganged up on by four arachnids.

Max and Danny double teamed an arachnid and defeated it quickly then rushed to take on two more.

Alyssa and Taylor took out three more arachnids then went to join the others who were facing the last six arachnids.

"All right, now spread out and let's take out the last of the arachnids and get back to the others," Cole said.

Then they attacked the arachnids and Merrick took out the first arachnid with an axe kick to the head and a knife hand to the chest.

Andros, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and T.J. finished off their set of Arachnids like quickly, and joined the Wild Force rangers.

Location: The Angel Grove Desert Museum

"Stop squirming you little brat," Scorpina growled, as she dragged little Wesley Cranston toward her car. She knew Zedd would be ecstatic when he saw that she had captured a very precious thing to hold over the rangers' heads. She had ditched the other kids and the pesky high school helpers and made off with the little boy.

"Let me go...you...you mean lady!" Wesley yelled.

"Shut up brat," Scorpina growled again.

"Let my son go Scorpina!" Billy called. Scorpina looked up, only to see Billy and two other men she didn't recognize with him.

"So, you figured it out Billy," Scorpina said smugly.

"Yeah, guess that ruins your plans," Billy replied.

"On the contrary. We knew you'd figure it out, you always figured out our ploys. We've been expecting it," Scorpina replied.

"You won't take my son," Billy growled. Scorpina laughed.

"You can't attack me; I'm just a defenseless human female," Scorpina replied.

"You're trying to kidnap my son," Billy replied angrily.

"You're right and I guess I'm not all that defenseless," Scorpina said, as a hoard of Tengucogs swarmed around her.

"We'll take care of them, you get your kid Billy," Eric said. Billy nodded.

"Time Force! Time Force!" Wes called.

"Red Time Force!" Wes called.

"Quantum Power!" Eric called.

"Power of Pegasus, Power of the Wolf, Silver Ranger Power!" Billy called.

Billy began fighting his way through the Tengucogs, but Scorpina kept pulling Wesley farther and farther away.

Location: The Angel Grove Desert; just outside the museum

"Why did you set the ship down in the middle of the desert?" Jen asked.

"Because, it shows that Wes and Eric are close by," Trip said.

"They must be in trouble, let's go," Lucas replied.

"Time Force! Time Force!" Jen called. The four time force rangers morphed and headed for the battle with Ransik and Nadira behind them.

"Say goodbye to your brat silver ranger," Scorpina said, as she picked the child up.

"Put me down! Let me go!" Wesley screamed, as he kicked.

Scorpina was about to toss him in the car when someone stopped her.

"I believe the child wishes to be put down," said a woman with bright pink hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Scorpina growled.

"I suggest you listen to her and let the child go," said a very tall, dark haired man. Scorpina saw her peril and dropped Wesley, who was caught by Nadira.

"A minor delay in our plans, but Zedd will not see it as defeat. Watch your backs," Scorpina said, before a teleportation beam snatched her up.

Nadira put down the squirming little boy, who then ran to his father. Billy removed his helmet and scooped his son up.

"Why did that scary lady wanna take me away from you and mommy?" Wesley asked.

"Remember when I told you about Lord Zedd?" Billy asked. The little boy nodded.

"Well, she works for Lord Zedd, and he doesn't like the power rangers," Billy explained to the innocent child.

"But he can't beat the power rangers, right?" Wesley said. Billy chuckled.

"No, he can't. Now let's get you home, you're mom is worried sick," Billy replied.

"Thank you all," Billy said, as he shook hands with Ransik, Nadira, and the rest of the Time Force rangers.

"It was our pleasure," Ransik replied.

"Billy to base," Billy said into his communicator.

"Hey Billy, are you guys okay?" Adam asked.

"We're okay Adam. Ten to teleport," Billy said. A few seconds later, the ten of them were teleported away.

They arrived in the basement chamber a few moments later. Kat rushed to her husband and embraced him and their son.

"Hi mommy," Wesley said, as he hugged her.

"Hi baby, I was so worried about you," Kat said, as she cuddled him, and kissed his cheek.

Billy saw Rocky sitting in the corner, where Aisha was cleaning a cut on his arm.

"What happened Rocky?" Billy asked.

"Just after Zack told me I needed to come home, "Chris" tried to slice and dice me," Rocky replied.

"We know who Goldar, Scorpina, and Cestria are. And Rito is probably around dispatching the Tengus, since Zedd would never trust him not to blow his cover," Tommy stated.

"And I'm sure Wil is lurking around somewhere," Billy said.

"Who's Wil?" Cassie asked.

"My evil clone," Billy replied.

"Man, that's crazy," Max exclaimed.

"Yea, and we still haven't figured out who Rita and Zedd are," Cole mentioned.

"Adam, any unusual clients?" Billy asked.

"We have a lot of new clients, but nothing out of the ordinary," Adam replied. Billy nodded.

"Well, I think everyone's probably hungry, so let's think about getting something to eat," Kat said.

"You read my mind; I'll fire up the grill!" Rocky said, as he ran upstairs at top speed. Everyone stared for a moment, before breaking out into laughter. With that, they headed upstairs.

While the guys were outside grilling and being goofballs, the girls were in the kitchen gossiping.

"Men, what animals," Taylor said, as she came into the kitchen.

"What? Are Rocky and Adam arm wrestling again," Aisha said.

"Yea, and they're all huddled around the table cheering them on. I thought Max and Danny were goof offs," Taylor replied.

"They'll get a real education from Adam and Rocky," Trini said, as the girls paused to watch another one of Rocky and Adam's antics.

"I beat you!" Adam called.

"You distracted me! It wasn't fair!" Rocky replied.

"I BEAT YOU!" Adam called again.

"DID NOT!" Rocky replied.

"Someone's a sour loser. Loser with a capital L," Adam said.

"Leap off frog boy!" Rocky retorted.

"Go climb a tree ape man!" Adam replied.

"And they're how old?" Cassie asked with a laugh. The girls laughed, as Taylor, Alyssa, Cassie, Ashley, Dulcea, Trini, and Tanya left to take things outside, which left Aisha, Kim, and Kat.

"You're quiet Kat, you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kat replied.

"Are you worried about Cestria?" Trini asked.

"Well, I am worried, but that's not what I was thinking about," Kat replied.

"What is it?" Aisha asked.

"Well, Billy and I are trying to have another baby," Kat announced.

"That's wonderful Kat!" Kim said, but stopped when she noticed a distraught look on Kat's face.

"Honey what's wrong," Aisha asked.

"We've been trying for almost six months. What if my time as a ranger has effected my ability to have children? My pregnancy with Wesley was rough," Kat said.

"Kat, I'm sure that it has nothing to do with that. It will happen when the time is right," Aisha assured her. Kat nodded.

"Yea, and besides, trying is always fun," Kim said in an attempt to lighten the mood. The three girls erupted into giggles as they joined the others.

Kat walked up to Billy and kissed him deeply.

"Wow, what was that for?" Billy asked.

"Because I love you," Kat replied.

"I love you too gorgeous," he replied, as he kissed her again.

"Our plan is progressing nicely," Zedd told them.

"Zeddy, why can't we just pulverize them now," Rita said.

"I've been over this Rita. A hasty attack will only result in our defeat," Zedd.

"Oh, I can't wait to finally wrap my hands around that pretty little neck. She already has one brat, and now she wants another one," Cestria growled.

"There is no question. If Kat conceives, the child must be destroyed. And we must destroy the boy as well," Zedd explained.

"And how are we supposed to do this by sitting around on our duffs?" Rita snapped.

"Patience everyone, my plan is beginning to take shape," Zedd replied, with a deep, throaty laugh.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Look for chapter 5, coming soon! Later!


	6. Evil Strikes

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Power Rangers. Guess they're owned by Saban or Disney now, or whatever.

AN: Here's chapter 5 everyone! And I appreciate that you brought the mistake on the Time Force morphing sequence to my attention, but like I said in the beginning, the storyline for the other teams won't be flawless. I've seen about two episodes of PRTF, but I am doing my best. Sorry for the error. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Chapter 5: Evil Strikes

Billy massaged his wife's shoulders as they sat in a relaxing bath together.

"I hate seeing you so tense babe," Billy said, as he gently nibbled at the soft, wet skin on her neck.

"I'm just so worried Billy. They almost took our baby from us and if I do get pregnant again, they're going to want to take that one from us too," Kat replied.

"But they won't, I won't let them," Billy said, as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace and kissed him.

The water started to get cool and the couple dried off. Kat made her intentions clear when she pulled him into a heated kiss, hungrily exploring his mouth with her tongue. She broke the kiss and laved her tongue along his neck, slowly moving down.

She stopped momentarily to pull him into the other room and to the bed. There she continued her intense exploration of his torso, while he marveled at her beautiful body. Kat moaned as he began to move his strong hands over her stomach, her chest, and her back. She gasped as he suckled her tender breasts and soft, supple flesh.

"Oh Billy!" she cried breathlessly. The sound of her voice when she was aroused drove him absolutely mad.

"You are so beautiful Kat, I love you so much," Billy gasped in a husky tone.

"Make love to me," Kat said breathlessly. Billy kissed her deeply, as he positioned himself over her. She rubbed her hands along his back and nibbled at his neck and shoulders as he made love to her.

Afterwards, they bathed in the afterglow and she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Much later after they had made love, Billy watched her sleep. Not having answers was one thing that bothered Billy Cranston the most. He could comfort Kat all he wanted, but the fact that their old adversaries were seeking revenge on them wouldn't change. Zedd had yet to reveal himself or any of his big plans. He truly had the element of surprise on them, and it scared Billy. Zordon had always been there before with his wise insight into their cause. But he was gone and they were on their own.

He finally managed to drift off into a peaceful sleep after he had pondered their situation for nearly an hour.

Date: Monday March 3, 2003

The next morning, the Cranston residence was busy with many people bustling about. Rocky was still going into the station, and Adam and Trini were also going into work. Jason, Tommy, Dulcea, Kim and Aisha also went to work, but left Kelly and Steve home with Kat. Billy decided to go into the office after Kat convinced him to. He wasn't going to at first, but she assured him that she would be fine, since she would have the other rangers there.

Just yesterday, Zhane and Karone had arrived to help with their cause and their help was welcomed. Karone had been scared that the first rangers would have held a grudge against her, but she learned that this team had much experience with those who were forced to be evil pawns. Kat and Tommy had been there, but not to the extreme extent that she had. Nevertheless, she was accepted, as was Zhane.

Later, Kat took Wesley to school and then went back home in an attempt to go on with her day.

Location: The base of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa: Somewhere encased in the mountains surrounding Angel Grove.

"Grabbing the kid from school should be a cinch," Wil said.

"Be careful, the child is not stupid," Zedd warned.

"I look exactly like his father and he won't know it's not me until it's too late," Wil said.

"Bring the child and his mother to me, but DO NOT kill them," Zedd ordered.

"Yes my lord," Wil bowed.

**Location**: Angel Grove Elementary School. 7420 Meredith Dr.

Wesley worked on the project that he and his classmates were assigned. He was coloring a picture that he knew his mom would want to put on the fridge. The principal had taken over their class since the disappearance of the substitute. She came up to the child to get his attention to tell him that his father was here. Class was about over and parents were beginning to arrive.

"Wesley, your father is here to pick you up," she said. Wesley quirked his eyebrow, wondering why his dad was here instead of his mom. But with everything going on, Wesley knew it had to be for a good reason. He quietly packed up his stuff and went to greet his dad, who was waiting outside the classroom.

"Hi daddy, where's mommy?" Wesley asked.

Wil smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing your mom soon," Wil replied, as they walked out of the school.

"Hello Mrs. Cranston, your husband was just here to get your son," Mrs. Morris said.

"He was? Oh thank you," Kat said quickly, before darting out of the school. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Billy's number.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Cranston, I need to speak to my husband please," Kat said, trying to keep the panic from creeping into her voice.

"William Cranston," Billy answered.

"Billy, it's me. Did you pick Wesley up? His principal says that you did," Kat said, no longer being able to keep the panic from overwhelming her. But before Billy could even respond, he heard Kat's scream pierce through the phone.

"Kat! Kat!" he called, but received nothing. He wasted no time in contacting Zack at home.

"Zack here," he answered.

"Zack, something's wrong. I need you and the others to teleport to Wesley's school," Billy said hurriedly.

"Gotcha Bill!" It's Morphin Time!" Zack called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Zeo Yellow, Power of Sun!" Tanya called.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes called.

"Quantum Power!" Eric called.

"Wild Access!" Cole called.

"What have you done to him!" Kat yelled, as she stared at her unconscious son in the arms of her husband's clone.

"Oh he's fine, he's just taking a little nap," Wil said, when Cestria suddenly appeared.

"No...," Kat audibly whispered.

"That's right kitten, Lord Zedd has requested to see you and your son. Unfortunately, he wants you alive," Cestria sneered.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Pink, Power of Wind!" Kat called, as she morphed into the pink ranger. Wil handed Wesley to Cestria, while he approached Kat.

"If you come quietly little kitty, I won't have to hurt you," Wil said.

"Never!" Kat yelled, as she threw a punch at Wil. But he caught her hand and whipped her around so that he had her in a stranglehold.

"Let my family go!" the silver ranger called.

"There you are Billy, I must say your son bears a striking resemblance to you," Cestria taunted.

"Let him go Cestria!" Billy yelled.

Kat willed her wind saber into her hand, and swiped Wil's side. Wil cried out in pain, as the blade sliced into his skin.

"You bitch!" Wil seethed, as he shoved her to the ground. He was about to kick her in the stomach, when Billy blocked him. Wil jumped back, since he had no desire to be skewered by Billy's wolf blade. He helped his wife up, and the others arrived.

"Forget her! We've got the kid, now let's go!" Cestria called.

"No! Wesley!" Kat called, but it was too late, as the two villains teleported away with Wesley Cranston.

"NO!" Kat cried, as she almost fell to her knees, but Billy held her up.

"We need to get back to the chamber so we can locate Zedd and Rita's base," Billy said, as he tried to keep his composure.

"Trip and I will go back to the time ship and see what we can find also," Katie said.

"Good idea Katie," Wes said.

The rest of the rangers teleported back to the basement chamber at the Cranston house.

"Billy, we'll start scanning the globe. You take care of Kat," Adam suggested. Billy nodded, as he rubbed his wife's back comfortingly. She sobbed almost uncontrollably into Billy's chest.

"I'm not getting any readings. They've hidden themselves well," Adam said.

"That's because we don't want to be found little frog," a voice said. Everyone in the room slowly looked up at the viewing screen. The voice and face were unfamiliar, but somehow they all knew who it was.

"Mr. Malin? Zedd!" Adam asked in horror.

"Yes, Rita and I were right in front of your faces and you never expected a thing," Zedd told him with a sinister laugh.

"What the hell have done with my son you bastard!" Billy screamed in anguish.

"He's fine for now, but soon we will make sure that he never wakes up from that little nap that he's having," Zedd assured them.

"He's just a baby! He's no threat to you!" Kat sobbed.

"Oh but he will be my dear and that's why we must never allow him to grow up," Zedd replied.

"You monster! How can you kill an innocent child!" Alyssa yelled.

"Easy, he will pay for everything his parents have done to defeat me," Zedd replied evilly.

"You are and always were a coward Zedd!" Tommy retorted.

"Careful white ranger, or your little girl could be next," Zedd replied. Tommy's jaw clenched in anger.

"What the hell do you want from us Zedd! Why don't you fight us instead of taking our children from us! You truly are a coward!" Rocky yelled. Every ounce of humor had left the normally lighthearted ranger. He didn't like the threat to their children one bit. Zedd only chuckled evilly.

"You best say goodbye to your son Billy and Katherine," Zedd said finally, as the screen went dark. Katherine let out an anguished cry, as she began to cry again. Billy helped her to her feet, as he prepared to get her upstairs. But as she stood, she abruptly fainted into Billy's arms.

"Is she okay!" Alyssa called. Billy immediately checked her pulse and sighed with relief.

"It appears that she just fainted, but I'm going to take her into the med bay. Aisha, will you accompany me?" Billy asked. Aisha nodded and began to follow.

"Cassie, Alyssa, why don't you come too. You can help me," Aisha said. She knew that both Cassie and Alyssa saw Kat as the big sister that they never had. Cassie and Alyssa eagerly followed. Billy set her down on a bed and cupped her cheek gently.

"We'll take care of her Billy. Why don't you go help search for Zedd's base," Aisha suggested. Billy nodded and went back into the main chamber.

"Do you think she just fainted from the stress?" Alyssa asked.

"That might be part of it, but I have another theory I need to test," Aisha said.

"Trip and I were able to roughly locate a base that is carefully hidden in the mountains that surround Angel Grove," Katie reported.

"It would be best to infiltrate their base and take them by surprise," Ransik suggested.

"We're going to need to go in unmorphed, or they'll detect us. Once we're in, we can morph if we have to," Jason said.

"It's not a good idea for all of us to go," T.J. mentioned.

"You're right, we need to decide who's going in," Adam said.

"I have an idea that might work even better," Karone said.

"What is it Karone?" Andros asked.

"I can disguise myself as Astronema and appear before them. I will convince them that the dark princess has returned and that I wish to take part in their cause. Zedd and Rita were not fond of Astronema, but they were scared of her power. I could carry a tracking device on me, and once I get the little boy, you can teleport me back," Karone said.

"That sounds dangerous Karone," Zhane said.

"Let me do this. I did many horrible things as Astronema and I only wish to help the side of good in any way I can. Zedd and Rita can not be allowed to harm a child. Such a deed is cowardly," Karone said.

"You'd do that for my son? I don't know what to say," Billy said.

"Say that you'll let me do this," Karone insisted. Seeing it as their best option, they all agreed and began the preparations.

"Aisha, why did I faint?" Kat asked.

"Well, it was partially the stress, but it was also something else," Aisha replied.

"What?" Kat asked, almost hoping it was the answer she had wanted to hear for almost a year.

"You're four weeks pregnant Kat," Aisha said, with a smile. Cassie and Alyssa gasped excitedly and hugged her tightly. Tears sprung to Kat's eyes as she touched her stomach. She remembered that night four weeks ago; the night before everything had spiraled out of control.

At that moment, Billy entered the med bay, glad to see that Kat was awake. He hugged her close and spoke.

"We've come up with a way to get Wesley back," Billy said.

"How?" Kat asked.

"Karone is going to pretend to be Astronema and go in after him," Billy said.

"I want to go thank her, but first I have something to tell you," Kat said.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"I'm pregnant Billy. After trying for a year, we're finally pregnant. And now I'm not so sure it's a good thing," Kat said sadly.

"Of course it is Kat, they're not going to lay a hand on you or our baby. And once we get Wesley back, they won't ever get near him again," Billy said, as he looked into her eyes.

"Now come on, let's go thank Karone," Billy said. Kat nodded and walked out with him.

"Zedd knows that Karone is here, so how is she going to explain her sudden turn?" Carlos asked.

"Good question, Zedd's not stupid," Tommy replied.

"Maybe she could take a couple of us as her "prisoners." They can wear tracking devices too," T.J. suggested.

"I'll go, Zedd will see me a quite a prize," Billy said, as he and Kat entered the room.

"Me too, Zedd holds a big grudge against me," Tommy said. Kat and Kim exchanged weary glances, but knew there was nothing they could do to talk their husbands out of this. The next thirty minutes was spent preparing the three person rescue team. Trini and Aisha slashed up Billy and Tommy's shirts, which turned them to rags. They disheveled their hair and made them look roughed up. They completed the farce with a pair of shackles on each man's wrists. Meanwhile, Kim and Kat were helping Karone with her makeup and dress. When they were done, she looked just like Astronema once again. It came time to leave, and Kim and Kat kissed their husbands goodbye, before they teleported away with Karone.

The intruder alarm began to go off as they teleported directly into Zedd's throne room. They looked around, expecting it to be much like it had at Zedd's moon palace. But they were reminded that Zedd was now human and had no qualms about enjoying human luxuries.

"Goldar! Seize the intruders!" Zedd called.

"Halt! I am no intruder Zedd. I have come to make an alliance with you. Astronema, princess of darkness has returned. And I pledge my allegiance by offering you two very valuable slaves," she said, acting her part perfectly.

"So you've turned back to the dark side have you? And brought me Billy and Tommy, how convenient," Zedd said, unconvinced.

"What else must I do to gain your trust?" she asked.

"Come, we will take them to torture facility. There you will prove yourself by putting them through a slow and endless torture," Zedd told her. Karone almost gasped, but managed to gauge nothing but a cold expression.

"As you wish Zedd," she replied.

"Where's my son Zedd!" Billy yelled.

"That is of no concern to you silver ranger, for it is time for you and Thomas to pay for your transgressions," Zedd replied coldly. Karone hoped that they had not gotten in over their heads, but Billy and Tommy were willing to endure anything to get Wesley back.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 6 should be out soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	7. Deception and Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada

AN: Here's chapter 6! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Chapter 6: Deception and Destruction

"If you are really Astronema, then you should have no qualms against torturing them. In fact, you should delight in it," Zedd replied.

"Of course," Karone said, as she took the whip from him.

"Five lashes for each of them," Zedd ordered.

'I hope they will forgive me for this,' Karone thought to herself, as she wound up and lashed Tommy's bare back. Tommy grunted in pain and winced as he sensed the second lash coming. A small gasp of pain escaped his mouth as the second one struck him. As the final lash hit him, Tommy cried out. Karone was playing her part perfectly, as she appeared to be enjoying their pain immensely. She moved to Billy

"Now it's your turn little wolf," Karone taunted.

"Hold on Astronema, let's have an audience for this one," Zedd told her as Scorpina brought Wesley in.

"Daddy? Is that really you?" Wesley asked.

"It's really me son," Billy replied.

"A man that looked like you came to pick me up. But he wasn't you and he was mean. Why did he look like you daddy?" the little boy asked.

"He's a clone Wesley. The bad people created him," Billy explained.

"Now, you may proceed Astronema," Zedd ordered.

"Not in front of my son," Billy protested.

"Make that ten lashes for our silver ranger," Zedd ordered.

Karone wound up and struck Billy with the first lash.

"Daddy!!!! Why are you hurting my daddy!" Wesley yelled. Karone ignored the child, as she wound up for the remainder of the lashes. By the fifth lash, anguished cries escaped Billy. This made Wesley cry.

"Don't worry little guy, you're daddy's going to be okay. He could end his pain anytime," Cestria said. The little boy rubbed his eyes and looked up at the woman.

"How?" the child asked.

"Your daddy just has to say that he loves me," Cestria replied.

"But my daddy loves my mommy!" Wesley yelled at her. Cestria growled.

"Master, please tell me we can eliminate this little pest now," Cestria begged.

"Not yet Cestria. Leave the brat here with his father for the evening. We shall deal with them later. Come dine with us Astronema," Zedd ordered. Karone released the men's shackles and Wesley ran into his father's arms.

"I wanna go home daddy," the little boy cried.

"I know son, your uncle Tommy and I are going to find a way out of here," Billy promised. He hissed in pain as he moved about. Tommy grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol they had left and swabbed it on some cotton. Billy hissed, as Tommy began to clean the lashes on his back.

"What is that stuff daddy?" Wesley asked.

"It's the same stuff that your mom uses when you get owies," Billy replied.

The little boy wrinkled his nose. He hated that stuff that his mom always put on his owies; it hurt.

After Tommy had cleaned Billy's wounds, Billy did the same for Tommy.

~*~*~*

"Adam, what's the word?" Andros asked.

"Karone is in Zedd's throne room. Once she brings them into the throne room, I can get a lock on everyone. But Zedd's gonna be pissed, so we need to be ready for anything he throws at us," Adam reported.

~*~*~*

Billy opened his eyes, but found that his surroundings were blurry. He couldn't focus, but his surroundings seemed to be a bedroom.

"Where am I?" Billy asked, in a slurred tone.

"You're home in our bedroom sweetheart," a female Australian voice said.

"Kat? But how? Zedd had us prisoner," Billy said.

"We saved you. Wesley's just fine, he's asleep in his bed," she replied, as she discarded the syringe that she had used to drug him. She smirked evilly.

'That drug and the fact that I disguised myself as his wife makes him putty in my hands,'

"How did you get us out? And why do I feel so lightheaded?" Billy asked.

"Adam teleported you out and you were unconscious," *Kat* said, as she sat beside him on the bed.

"I'm so happy to have you home, I missed you so much," *Kat* said.

"I missed you too, and I can't wait till our second little one is born," Billy said. Her eyes darkened for a moment, but then she regained her composure.

"Me either sweetie," she replied, as she kissed him.

"I love you Kat," he said, as he began to kiss down her neck. She was silent, as she pulled his shirt over his head. Billy tackled her neck with his lips again and gently worked her free from her nightgown.

"Oh Billy!" she cried out.

'This is what I've been waiting for. After so many years, he's finally going to make love to me. Even if he does think I'm his wife,' Cestria thought.

The rest of the night was filled with cries of passion, as he was completely unaware of the deception.

~*~*~*

Karone crept into the cell. Everyone was asleep and she had managed to grab a transporter.

"Tommy, wake up," she whispered, as she nudged him.

"Huh? Karone?" he asked.

"I was able to get a transporter, but where's Billy?" she asked.

"Cestria came by and took him," Tommy said, as he picked the sleeping boy up.

"Damn," Karone said.

"You could say that," another voice said, as the lights flew on. Karone gasped, as she saw Zedd, Goldar, and Scorpina there.

"Did you really think I was that stupid Karone?" Zedd asked.

"Nice try," Scorpina said.

"Looks like you're a member short. Oh that's right, Cestria is having fun with him," Goldar taunted.

"Listen Karone, get us out of here. We'll come back for Billy. He's in less danger than his son is," Tommy reasoned. Karone didn't waste any time, as she used the transporter to get them home.

~*~*~*

Karone, Tommy, and Wesley appeared in the power chamber.

"Tommy, Karone? Where's Billy?" Adam asked. They exchanged glances.

"You better call everyone down here," Tommy said.

Within five minutes, several sleepy rangers trudged into the chamber.

"Tommy!" Kim exclaimed, as she embraced him.

"Wesley!" Kat cried, as she took him from Karone.

"I'm sorry Kat, Cestria separated Billy from us. Zedd discovered our plans and would have captured us again if we hadn't gotten out," Tommy said. Kat hugged her son close and nodded.

"Well, we have the transporter, so we should be able to pinpoint the exact location of their base," Jen mentioned.

"You're right, let's get to work," Trini said, as she took the transporter from Karone.

Alyssa placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder.

"We'll get him back Kat," Alyssa assured. Kat nodded and hugged the younger girl, before going upstairs and tucking her son into his bed.

~*~*~*

"Damn, they got away," Goldar growled.

"That's not important Goldar, we still have the most important member of their team, and Cestria has him incapacitated," Zedd told them with a chuckle.

"How did she get him into bed anyway?" Scorpina asked. Zedd created a viewing screen, showing them that Cestria had disguised herself as Kat.

"With a drug and that flawless transformation into his wife, it didn't take much," Zedd replied.

"And just wait till he finds out that he really slept with Cestria," Rita said.

~*~*~*

"I've got the exact location, so a team can teleport in, get Billy, and teleport out," Trini said.

"I'm coming," Kat insisted.

"Kat, you're pregnant," Tommy reminded.

"And the power will protect my baby and me. I'm going to get my husband away from that witch," Kat said.

"All right, Jase, Kat, Wes, Alyssa, Cole, and Cassie will go. The nodded and prepared to morph.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

"Let's Rocket!" Cassie called.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes called.

"Wild Access!" Cole called.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason called.

"Zeo pink, power of wind!" Kat called.

"Pink space ranger!" Cassie announced.

"Red Time Force Ranger!" Wes announced.

"Blazing Lion!" Cole announced.

"Noble Tiger!" Alyssa announced. The six rangers were teleported to Zedd's base.

~*~*~*

Billy stretched and opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself alone in bed. But this wasn't his bed, or his bedroom.

"Good morning handsome," *Kat* said, as she came back in the room already dressed.

"Um...this isn't our bedroom. Where are we?" Billy asked, now very confused.

"That's because this isn't our bedroom and I'm not Kat," Cestria said, as Kat's body and features melted away, revealing Cestria. Billy's eyes widened in horror.

"What happened last night was something I've waited a long time for, even if you did think I was your wife. You called her name out all night, but it was me that you were inside," Cestria taunted. Billy swallowed the lump in his throat and scrambled to get his pants on. He threw open the door, but found that Goldar and Rito were waiting for him. Goldar grabbed him and pressed him face down to the floor, while Rito shackled him. Cestria followed them, as they took Billy to Zedd's throne room.

~*~*~*

"Good morning William, I take it you had a rather eventful night," Zedd said with a chuckle. Billy ignored him, as his eyes bore into Cestria.

"You seduced me you bitch! I love my wife and you drugged me and made yourself look like her to get me into bed!" Billy screamed.

~*~

The six rangers gasped, as they peered into the throne room.

"Kat, you need to calm down," Jason said, as he watched her shoulders heave. But his words couldn't stop her, as she burst into the throne room.

"You bitch! How dare you even touch my husband!" Kat screamed, as he hands flew around Cestria's neck. Cestria laughed evilly, as Goldar pried the pink zeo ranger off her. Cestria stood before her and snapped her fingers and used her magic to transform into a Kat look alike.

"He is quite an incredible lover, wouldn't you agree?" Cestria taunted.

"Wes, you and Cole free Billy. I'll get Kat from Goldar," Jason ordered. Cassie and Alyssa backed Jason up, as he attacked Goldar.

Wes sliced through Billy's chains, while Cole fought Rito off.

"Adam, we've got Billy. Get us out of here!" Cassie called into her communicator. With that, seven flashes of light, they disappeared. Everyone present thought Zedd would have blown a gasket at that point, but his evil laughter rang out instead.

"Cestria, it's time to unleash that special weapon that you've completed. Arm Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito's new zords with it. You three will draw the rangers out and it will be the end of them," Zedd ordered.

~*~*~*

The seven rangers arrived in the power chamber, but Adam quickly teleported Billy and Kat to their room, seeing as they needed to have some time alone.

Katherine wrapped her husband in her arms and let him do something that Billy Cranston rarely did; he cried. Kat rocked him, as he clung tightly to her. Kat was soon crying herself as she whispered comforting words to him.

"Billy, I love you. And we'll get through this," Kat said, as he began to calm down.

"I know Kat, I'm not worried about this hurting our marriage. I just can't believe she did that to me," Billy said.

"Of course this won't effect our marriage, none of what happened was your fault.

"I thought I was making love to my wife, though a lot of what happened last night is a blur due to that drug," Billy replied.

"She'll never touch you again," Kat said.

"By the way, what were you doing there? I thought I placed you on inactive duty," Billy said, as he quirked his eyebrow.

"Welcome back, Mr. overprotective," Kat joked.

"Oh no," Billy gasped.

"What sweetie?" Kat asked.

"Last night, when I thought she was you, I told her that I couldn't wait until our new little one was born," Billy said, as he collapsed on the pillow.

"She knows you're pregnant," he stated.

"The baby and I will be fine," Kat replied.

"I know you will, because I won't let them near my family. They want a fight, and that's exactly what they're going to get," Billy replied.

"Daddy, how did we get home?" Wesley asked, as he trotted into his parent's room.

"The others saved us little man," Billy said, as he hoisted him up onto the bed with them.

"I missed you mommy," Wesley said.

"I missed you too baby. Daddy and I have some news for you," Kat said, as she took their son in her arms.

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"You're going to have a baby sister or brother soon. Your mom's going to have a baby," Billy told him.

"Is the baby inside your tummy?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah," Kat answered.

"I hope it's a baby brother," Wesley said.

"Why not a sister?" Billy asked.

"Girls have cooties," Wesley replied. His parents laughed and cuddled him close. The family moment was interrupted by a knock at their door.

"Come in," Billy answered.

"Billy, I think you guys need to come down to the power chamber. We've got problems," Adam said. Billy nodded and exited the room with his family.

"Hey Wesley, why don't you come play with Steve and I," Justin suggested.

"Ok, can I mommy?" Wesley asked.

"Of course, go on sweetie," Kat replied. The little boy went with Justin, as his parents followed Adam into the basement.

~*~

"Holy buckets," Rocky said, as he stared at the viewing screen.

"Am I seeing things?" Tanya asked.

"Are those zords?" Jason asked.

"They appear to be zord replicas of Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina's former bodies," Adam reported.

"And they also appear to be extremely strong," Trini added.

"No doubt that Cestria built them," Billy growled.

"Tengus are attacking in the park too!" Katie reported.

"All right, the morphin and time force rangers will handle the situation in the park. The rest of us need to call what zords we have available," Billy said.

"Billy, let me come with you in Pegasus," Kat pleaded. Billy nodded, not wanting her to be alone and a vulnerable target.

"Let's go, It's Morphin Time!" Billy called, and Jason echoed him.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes called.

"Wild Access!" Cole called.

~*~

Jason and Wes led their teams to the park, while the others teleported to the city.

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya called on the gem Megazord, while Billy and Kat teleported into Pegasus. The space rangers called on the Astro Megazord, and the Wild Force rangers called on the wild zords.

"Hello rangers! Glad you fell right into our trap!" Scorpina called.

"Release that nano-bots!" Goldar called. The three zords released three large containers from their innards. The containers busted open and a silvery ooze began to bleed from them. It slithered its way toward the three Megazords. Billy brought Pegasus to a hover in the sky and watched intently.

"What is that stuff?" Cole asked.

"It's probably meant to mold itself around the Megazord's feet so we'll become immobile," T.J. suggested. But Billy had an extremely bad feeling. The silvery liquid found contact with the zords and began to eat its way up. Billy's eyes widened in horror.

"Those are nano-bots!" Billy cried.

"What are nano-bots?!" Cassie cried.

"These particular ones are designed to eat through anything they touch! Evacuate the Megazords!" Billy screamed. The rangers did so, and landed in the park. Billy quickly sent Pegasus back into its holding place, and he and Kat joined the others. The rangers watched in anguish as the creatures ate the three magnificent Megazords.

"There's nothing left!" Adam cried.

"What are we going to do?" Kat cried. But no one had an answer for you.

~*~*~*

"You will perish and I will finally claim this world. Everyone will bow to me and I will finally have my revenge on you wretched rangers," Zedd laughed maniacally, as he watched his plans unfold brilliantly before him.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Chapter 7 should be out soon. Later!


	8. Torn Apart by Evil

Disclaimer: *Peaks around the corner to make sure Saban and Disney aren't paying attention* I don't anything, I'm just borrowing the characters for this story!

AN: Here's chapter 7, enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks! Also, for the purpose of this story, Tori's (PRNS) last name is Hillard instead of Hanson.

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Chapter 7: Torn Apart by Evil

{Date: Monday March 24, 2003}

{Location: Cranston residence: the basement chamber of command}

Billy removed the glasses that he rarely wore and rubbed his eyes. Ever since the destruction of the zords, he had done nothing but sit in front of his computer and researched the nano-bots. They had been his idea from the start. Back before he had become the silver ranger, he had created the prototype. But he wanted them to good things, such as help remove toxic chemicals left behind by monsters or even help with cleaning up the city after monster attacks. Once he became the silver ranger, things became so hectic that the idea had been pushed onto the back burner in the power chamber's computers. And that is where Cestria had gotten her hands on it. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Tell me that you're not still blaming yourself," Kat said, as she came behind him.

"It's my fault Kat; I created the prototype for those damn things!" Billy replied.

"But you didn't create them to do bad things. Cestria did that; it's her fault," Kat comforted.

"I know you're right, and blaming myself isn't going to do any good," Billy relented.

"Have you found anything?" Kat asked her husband.

"Nothing that will bring back the zords. But I think I might have a solution. With the help of Time Force's technology, I think I can create a coating to encase the remaining zords in. The nano-bots should be ineffective, but then we would still have to defeat Scorpina, Goldar, and Rito. Plus, we only have Pegasus and the red and silver battlezords on hand. Eric has his Q-Rex and Cole informed me that they still have some wild zords they can use," Billy said.

"I called my sister, she and the others want to come help," Kat said.

"Do they feel safe leaving Blue Bay Harbor?" Billy asked.

"Cam said they should be okay and I told them that we could teleport them back if need be," Kat replied. Billy smiled pulled her into his lap.

"We need all the help we can get and I heard their zords are really something. Plus, having Cam around would be great too," Billy said, as he rested his hand on her growing stomach. Kat smiled and kissed him. The doorbell rang and they both got up to go greet the newcomers.

~*~

"Tori!" Kat said, as she hugged her sister.

"Kat! It's so good to see you!" Tori said.

"Hey Tori," Billy greeted, as he gave his sister-in-law a hug.

"Aunt Tori!" Wesley said excitedly.

"Hey little guy!" Tori said, as she hugged her nephew.

"Come in and sit down and then you can introduce your friends," Kat said.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Tori Hillard. The blue wind ranger," Katherine said.

"Hey everybody," Tori said.

"Hey Kat, how come she doesn't have an accent like you?" Rocky asked.

"Tori was only nine when we moved to Angel Grove, so her accent has faded. When my parents moved to Blue Bay Harbor, Tori went with them and enrolled in the Ninja school there. And then she became a power ranger," Kat informed them.

"These are the other rangers and my friends: Blake Trejo; the navy thunder ranger, Hunter Trejo; the crimson thunder ranger, Dustin Croft; the yellow wind ranger, and Shane Stephens; the red wind ranger," Tori introduced. The zeo rangers, space rangers, Time Force rangers, and Wild Force rangers introduced themselves at that point, leaving Dustin in complete awe.

"Dude, shut your mouth. Your going to catch flies," Shane scolded.

"Geez Dustin, get a grip," Tori replied.

"Dude, you guys don't get it. We're in a room full of legends! Don't you read ranger history!?" Dustin replied.

"At least we know that he knows how to read," Cam retorted. The others snickered.

"It's nice to meet you all," Billy said, as he shook hands with all of them.

"Tor, your brother-in-law is the silver Pegasus ranger!" Dustin uttered.

"You'll have to excuse Dustin; he's an idiot. Knock it off Dust," Tori scolded. Cam rolled his eyes at Dustin.

"Anyway, would you mind if I took a look at the data for these nano-bots?" Cam asked Billy.

"Sure, let's go," Billy said, as he led Cam into the power chamber.

~*~

"Incredible," Cam said, as he walked into the power chamber.

"Thanks," Billy replied.

"It's always refreshing to meet someone who has brains and can fight too," Cam said, realizing that he and Billy had quite a lot in common.

"That it is," Billy replied, as he began pulling up the data.

~*~

{Location: Zedd's lair}

"Zeddy! Why haven't we attacked! It's been almost a week since we destroyed their zords! And now they're teaming up with those Ninja rangers!" Rita screamed.

"Will you be quiet Rita! I have a plan and you need not worry about a bunch of rookie rangers. They couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag," Zedd retorted.

"Do you wish for us to commence with the plan my lord?" Cestria asked.

"Yes Cestria. Capture Katherine and bring her to me unharmed," Zedd ordered.

"Yes sire," Cestria replied, as Wil, Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina followed her.

~*~*~*

{Location: The Cranston Residence}

Suddenly, the alarm in the power chamber went off. Billy jolted up out of his chair and went to the scanner.

"Tengus in the park, Tengucogs downtown, and putties on the outskirts of town. Cam, you and the wind rangers stay here with Kat and the kids," Billy ordered.

"Right," Cam replied, as Billy ran up the stairs.

He sent the Time Force to deal with the Tengus, while Wild Force and the Space rangers went to take care of the Arachnids. The Morphin and Zeo rangers, minus Kat went to deal with the Tengucogs.

"What could they possibly be up to now?" Kat wondered.

"Don't worry Kat," Tori comforted.

"Can we get you something?" Dustin asked, noticing that Kat looked a little tired.

"I'm fine, being pregnant takes a lot out a girl," Kat replied.

"That's good, because Zedd wants you unharmed, so now that will make capturing you easier," an unwelcome voice said. Kat stood up and stared at her biggest enemy.

"What the hell do you want!" Kat yelled.

"Me? I want you dead, but Zedd has something else in mind for you," Cestria replied.

"Is this the Cestria you've told me about?" Tori asked.

"That's her, the one who can't keep her hands off my husband," Kat growled.

"You'll have to go through us to get to her," Shane told them. Goldar attacked Shane and Dustin, while Scorpina and Wil fought Blake and Tori. Rito took on Hunter and Cestria approached Kat. Kat threw a punch, but Cestria caught it and pushed her down onto the couch. She stuck Kat with a needle that was filled with something to make her go to sleep. Kat's eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness.

"Oh no! Kat!" Tori called. But before she could do anything, the five minions were gone with Katherine Cranston in tow.

At that moment, the other rangers arrived back at the Cranston residence.

"Billy! Cestria kidnapped Kat! I couldn't get to her! There was this guy that looked like you and he kept me from her!" Tori cried.

"It's not your fault Tori. Damn it, the Tengucogs were just a distraction," Billy said.

"Dude, why did that guy look exactly like you?" Dustin asked.

"He's my clone and Zedd created him," Billy told him.

"What could Zedd want with Kat?" Andros asked.

"Let's get down to the power chamber and see if we can get a lock on her," Trip said.

Billy's jaw clenched angrily and Adam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If they hurt her and our baby..." Billy growled.

"Come on, let's concentrate on getting her back," Adam said, as the two men followed everyone else to the power chamber.

~*~*~*

{Location: Zedd's lair: The medical bay}

Katherine's eyes fluttered open and she immediately became scared, as she saw Zedd and Rita towering over her.

"Hello Kitty Kat," Rita said. She struggled to get away, but found that her arms and legs were restrained to the medical bed. Zedd readied the syringe and injected it into her.

"What is that! What are you doing!" Kat demanded.

"That was a little combination drug that I mixed up. Part of the drug will increase the growth of your child rapidly. In short, in 48 hours, you will be in labor. The other part of the drug will poison the mind of your child. In result, your daughter will be born a killer," Zedd told her.

"You can't do this you monster!" Kat cried.

"Oh but I can and I have my dear," Zedd replied.

"Yes kitten, and Lord Zedd has granted me a lovely task. After you deliver the brat, he has given me the task of finally killing you. And this time, no one will stop me," Cestria said.

~*~*~*

{Location: The Cranston Residence}

Billy was almost down the stairs, when he spotted his son in the corner. He could see that he had been crying and knew immediately that the boy had witnessed his mother's kidnapping. He took the boy in his arms and he began sobbing on his father's shoulder.

"Why did the bad people take mommy?" the little boy cried.

"The bad people don't like us, because we fight for what is right and true. I'm going to get mommy back, I promise," Billy told his son. Wesley nodded and Billy handed him to Tori.

"Aunt Tori's going to tuck you in, okay?" Billy asked. The little boy nodded.

"Are you going to find mommy?" Wesley asked.

"I am son and I'm going to bring her home," he said. Tori took him upstairs and helped him get ready for bed, before tucking him in.

~*~*~*

"Zedd's got a barrier around his base. We're trying to break through, but it's going to take a while," Trip said.

"Let's keep working, we have to get her out of there as soon as possible," Billy said.

"Billy, there's a communication channel being sent to us. It's from Zedd's base," Cam said. Billy paused for moment.

"Open the channel," Billy ordered. Cam did so, and the human face of Zedd came onto the screen.

"Hello William," Zedd spoke.

"What have you done with my wife," Billy growled.

"Oh, she's fine for the time being," Zedd replied.

"What do you want Zedd?" Billy asked impatiently.

"You know what I want. I want domination over this world. And I want you to beg for mercy at my feet. I assure you that I am close to getting what I want," Zedd informed him.

"If you hurt Katherine..." Billy fumed.

"You'll what? Kill me? I don't think so. Besides, I promised Cestria that she could kill her once I have what I want from her,"

"Take my zeo crystal in exchange for Katherine," Billy blurted out in his last attempt to grasp at straws. Zedd laughed evilly.

"As tempting as that offer is William, I must reject it. You see I have formulated a particularly devious plan. The undoing of the rangers shall be at the hands of one of your own. Your unborn daughter will be the source of the undoing," Zedd replied.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Billy hissed. Zedd pulled Katherine into view. Her stomach was very round and much bigger than it should be at six weeks pregnant.

"Kat..." Billy whispered.

"Oh Billy..." Kat cried.

"What have you done to her?" Billy asked angrily.

"Oh, you mean why does she appear to be six months pregnant rather than six weeks?" Zedd asked.

"Answer the question you bastard!" Billy yelled.

"I gave your wife a combination drug. This drug has two purposes. The first one is increasing the growth of her baby, meaning that by this time tomorrow, she will be in labor. The second part of the drug is designed to poison the mind of your unborn child, thus turning her into a born killer," Zedd told him with spite.

"You bastard!! I won't let you get away with this!" Billy screamed.

"Oh but I already have Billy. The drug is already in her system and by the time you actually break through the barrier, she will have already given birth to the child. And then, I will let Cestria do away with Katherine, for I will have no use for her after the child is born," Zedd replied, as the screen went dark. At that point, Billy Cranston lost it. He began kicking consoles and ripping apart wires, until Adam and Jason restrained him.

"Billy, you have to calm down!" Jason screamed at him.

"Why?! Damn it! Tell me why?! Why is this happening?!" Billy screamed, as his anger soon turned to sobs. Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim took him into the med bay. Right now, Billy Cranston needed comfort. Comfort that only the originals could give him.

~*~*~*

{Date: Tuesday March 25, 2003}

{Location: Zedd's lair; the medical bay}

Kat screamed in agony. She was only two hours into labor and her contractions were fierce, but she was dilating slowly. She had been crying off and on. This was not how she wanted to have her baby. When she had given birth to Wesley, her husband had been by her side, holding her hand. But she had to bring this baby into the world by herself and then watch as Zedd would rip her away.

~*~*~*

{Cranston Residence; the med bay}

Billy woke up with a start.

"Good, you're awake," Kim said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Billy asked.

"You slept all night," Kim replied.

"I've got to get to Kat," Billy said, as he jumped out of bed.

"Calm down Billy," Trini said. Suddenly, Adam barged in.

"We've broken through the barrier!" Adam called. Billy rushed into the main chamber.

"Kat's power signature is fluctuating rapidly, I think it might mean that she's in labor," Katie said direly.

"Okay, Tommy, Kim, Andros, Ashley, Jen, Wes, Cole, Alyssa, and Tori. Let's go," Billy ordered. His chosen team obeyed and the morphing calls began.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim called.

"Zeo White-Power of Fire!" Tommy called.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called.

"Red Space ranger!" Andros said.

"Yellow space ranger!" Ashley said.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes called.

"Pink Time Force!" Jen called.

"Red Time Force!" Wes announced.

"Wild Access!" Cole called.

"Blazing Lion!" Cole announced.

"Noble Tiger!" Alyssa announced.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Tori called.

"Power of Water!" Tori announced.

The ten rangers teleported to Zedd's base, and they wouldn't leave without Kat and her baby.

AN: Sorry this took so long, but I had major writer's block on this one. Thanks to Ace Venom for helping me get rid of that giant block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise that I won't be as long with chapter 8. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	9. Lightning Crashes

Disclaimer: I don't power rangers, Disney owns them.

AN: Here's chapter 8 everybody! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Chapter 8: Lightning Crashes

Location: Zedd's lair; the medical bay

Kat screamed in agony, as he labor was in full force. Her breathing rasped in between contractions and she managed to glance around her. There was no one she loved there; only those she loathed, looking on like a pack of hungry vultures. She was their prey and her baby was their prize. A beam of hope broke her reverie and shined like a beacon.

"Katherine!" the silver ranger called.

"Billy! Oh Billy...please...don't let them...take...our baby!" Kat breathed in between gulps of air.

"Hang on Kat!" Billy called back.

"I can't Billy! The baby's coming!" Kat cried, as she cried out in pain.

"Attack the rangers! Do not let them near her!" Zedd ordered. The Arachnids, Tengucogs, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito and Wil obeyed.

"Let me get to my wife!" Billy screamed at Wil.

"Sorry brother, I can't do that," Wil replied.

"Why do you remain Zedd's puppet? You have so much more potential than that Wil!" Billy screamed, as he continued to fight the midnight blue ranger.

"I do what I was created to do!" Wil yelled back.

"It doesn't have to be that way! You can be my real brother and not just my clone!" Billy yelled. Wil hesitated, but then started fighting Billy again.

Kat pushed hard and screamed as the baby's head was now out. The sweat poured down her face and she gave a final agonizing push. Crying could be heard after that, and Zedd quickly snatched the child up. Cestria washed the baby and wrapped it in a blanket, before handing the baby to Zedd.

"No please! My baby!" Kat screamed.

"No, my baby," Zedd replied.

"Please Wil! Zedd is taking my daughter to make another puppet out of her and Cestria is going to kill my wife!" Billy yelled.

"I don't have a choice in the matter!" Wil spat back.

"Yes you do! Don't let Zedd destroy something so pure!" Billy implored. Wil stopped and stared at his clone.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with my life? I'm just a freakish clone," Wil said.

"No, you're my brother. And Zedd is trying to take control of your niece," Billy said.

"I'll go after Zedd, you need to stop the fish bitch," Wil said, as he made his choice and went after Zedd.

"Your day is here kitten, and I'm going to enjoy bathing in your precious blood and smearing it all over your husband's face," Cestria sneered as she drew the dagger back, ready to drive it into her breast.

Kat whimpered and watched the dagger with bated breath. A million things were running through her head at that moment. Cestria was ready to stab her, when she herself felt searing pain in her abdomen. She looked down, only to see the end of a lance sticking through her stomach. Her breath caught and she screamed as her assassin withdrew the weapon with a painful jerk. The dagger fell from her hand and she turned to stare into the eyes of her killer.

"This time, you won't come back to haunt us. Good bye Cestria," Billy said, as he watched his wife's would be killer fall to the cold floor, dead in a puddle of her own blood.

"You my child, shall be the end of all that is good and pure. Now, to give you a proper name," Zedd said.

"I think that should be left up to her parents," an oddly familiar voice said.

"So Billy, you have come for your daughter," Zedd assumed.

"I'm not Billy you old fool," he spat back.

"Wil? What is the meaning of this?" Zedd ordered.

"I'm tired of being your puppet Zedd!" Wil screamed, as he caught him by surprise and grabbed the baby girl from his grasp.

"Traitor! Goldar, seize this traitor!" Zedd screamed.

"Take her to her parents!" Wil said, as he handed the baby to Tori. Tori took her and made her way to Billy and Kat.

"You have sealed your fate clone," Goldar said.

"We'll see about that monkey," Wil replied, as he engaged in battle with Goldar.

"Computer, engage self-destruct program," Zedd ordered.

"Self-destruct program enabled. Self-destruction in ten minutes," the computer informed. Zedd began to quietly slip away, caring that only he himself survived.

"Kat!" Tori called, as she arrived at her bedside.

"My baby," Kat said, as Tori put her in Kat's arms. Kat cradled her daughter and kissed the crying child's forehead. Billy kissed Kat's forehead and touched his daughter's tiny hand. The baby wrapped its hand around her father's finger and her crying began to calm.

"Billy! Zedd has enabled the self-destruct mechanism!" Wes called.

Billy tapped his communicator.

"Billy to base, Adam do you read?" Billy asked.

"I'm here Billy," Adam replied.

"I need you to get a lock on everyone and get them out of here. Zedd has enabled the self-destruct and I'm going after him. And also lock onto Wil," Billy said.

"Okay, but I'm teleporting you out of there before that place explodes. And did you say Wil?" Adam asked.

"Let's just say he's switched sides, and I'm counting on that," Billy said.

"Billy, please be careful!" Kat called. Billy kissed her passionately and replaced his helmet, as he sped off in search of Zedd.

Wes finished the Arachnids and joined Jen.

"Come on Wes, let's help Kat," Jen said. Wes nodded as they reached Kat and Tori.

"Billy went after Zedd," Kat told them.

"I'll go give him some back up!" Wes said, as he left to find him. Tommy followed Wes, figuring they could use the help. And he wasn't about to miss Zedd's demise. Suddenly, Kim, Andros, Ashley, Jen, Cole, Alyssa, Tori, Wil, Kat and her baby were gone in streaks of light, leaving the villains behind.

"There's still three rangers here!" Rita said.

"They went after Zedd, the coward initiated the self-destruct!" Scorpina yelled.

"He was just going to leave us here!" Goldar yelled.

"Let's make sure he's the one that doesn't get out!" Rito said, as the four of them went after him.

Billy crept through the bowels of the base, which was encased inside the mountain.

"This place is going to start coming down around you in about two minutes Mr. Cranston. Don't you think you should be getting home to your lovely little family," a voice said.

"Not until I make sure that you'll never hurt another being," Billy replied dangerously.

"My my, is that a threat silver ranger?" Zedd mocked. Billy's wolf blades appeared in his hand, while Zedd drew his sword. Tommy and Wes arrived in time to see Billy and Zedd launch at each other.

"We're not going to find him in time!" Rita panicked.

"Forget about that old fool! We still have time to make it to Serpentera!" Scorpina ordered. The other three followed her, as they made their way to the giant zord.

The mountain began to shake violently and the foundation began to crack.

"Billy! We have to get out of here! This place is coming down!" Wes called.

"Sorry gentlemen, but his fight with me is not done," Zedd retorted.

"Adam, have you got a lock?" Tommy asked into his communicator.

"Not yet, but I'm working. There's a lot of interference," Adam replied.

"Even though you have your precious little girl, she will still grow up to be a killer," Zedd said, as his sword clashed and clanged with Billy's.

"That's what you would hope for, but I possess the power of the Ninjetti, and anything is possible," Billy said, as he caught Zedd's leg and tripped him. He fell on his back and waited for Billy to deliver the final blow.

"Go on, kill me. You know you want to rid this world of my existence," Zedd urged.

"You're right I do...but I won't do it by sinking to your level," Billy said, as he withdrew his blade and turned his back.

"That is where you will meet your end silver ranger!" Zedd cried, as he drew a laser pistol as a last ditch effort.

"Billy!" Tommy warned. Billy turned just in time for the laser pistol to catch only his arm. Billy cried out, but then drew his blade blaster and fired on Zedd. The evil villain whirled back, as the laser penetrated his heart, and he fell into a heap.

"You may...have finally...defeated me...but...the..re will...always be someone...to..take my...place," Zedd rasped, before life left one of the most evil villains ever.

"I've got a lock, teleporting now!" Adam called to them, as he teleported them home.

Location: Cranston residence: The Power Chamber

Tommy, Wes, and Billy arrived back in the power chamber and Adam had an immediate debriefing.

"Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito have left the Earth in Serpentera," Adam reported.

"Good, I don't think we're going to have to worry about them again," Billy said.

"Is it really over?" Kim asked Tommy.

"It sure is beautiful," Tommy said, as he kissed her.

"Kat is resting in the med bay with Wesley and the baby, whom you both need to name," Adam said. Billy smiled.

"I'll get back to you on that," Billy said, as his face darkened a little.

"What wrong Billy?" Rocky asked.

"I have to find a way to reverse the mind poisoning in my daughter," Billy said.

"I may be able to help you with that," Princess Shayla spoke.

"How princess?" Billy asked.

"With Dulcea's help, the help of the Ninjetti, and the pure water in my pond, I should be able to cleanse the baby," Princess Shayla said.

Billy's eyes lit up with hope.

"Thank you princess," Billy said, before running off into the medical bay.

Kat looked up at him as he entered the room. Wesley sat beside her, watching intently as the baby ate. He came over to her and kissed her sweetly.

"I was thinking of calling her Larisa," Kat said.

"Larisa Lynn Cranston, I like that," Billy said, as he kissed her again. Wesley hopped into his father's arms.

"Mommy says you beat the bad guys and that mean lady!" Wesley said. Billy chuckled.

"Yeah, the bad guys are gone. And they aren't going to try and hurt us again," Billy told him. Wesley hopped down and left to play with Steve. Billy sat down and Kat handed Larisa to him. He cradled his daughter and felt his heart melt.

"In a few days, we're going to be going to the Animarium with Princess Shayla. She says she can cleanse her of the mind poison," Billy said.

"Thanks goodness," Kat said.

"It's finally over isn't it," Kat asked.

"Yeah, she'll never bother us again. She's gone forever this time," Billy replied.

"Hey Billy? Wil would like to speak to you," Adam said.

"Send him in," Billy replied. Billy's twin came in and extended his hand to his brother.

"Thank you for showing me that I didn't have to be someone's puppet. I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the evil things I've done. And someday, I'll repay you," Wil said.

"Having someone leave the forces of evil for the forces of good is enough for me. What do you plan to do now? There's a lot out there," Billy said.

"I think I'm going to stick around in Angel Grove and find my niche. After all, the kids should have a cool uncle to hang around with," Wil said, as he put on a pair of sunglasses and left to start his life.

"Is that the same Wil?" Kat asked in amazement.

"No, that's the Wil that realized he can be anything he wants to be. All he had to do was cut Zedd's strings," Billy replied.

"I'm so glad things are going to be normal again," Kat said.

"Me too, at least as normal as things can get for power rangers," Billy said with a chuckle. Kat giggled and kissed her husband. The couple cuddled together and watched their newborn daughter sleep peacefully.

AN: Hope you liked it! The Epilogue is next and Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return comes to an end. But you don't think I'm going to drop this storyline, do you? Of course not! SH3 is just around the corner in the near future. So look for that sometime this summer! Now, onward to the epilogue!


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. There, now that wasn't so hard!

AN: Here's the epilogue! Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

Silver Hope 2: Enemies Return

Epilogue

A few days later, Princess Shayla, Merrick, and Dulcea took Billy, Kat, and baby Larisa to the Animarium. Billy held his daughter, as Princess Shayla chanted.

"Please Lupis, Wolf Ninjetti Lord, help us to cleanse this cub of the evil poisoning," Shayla said, as she sprinkled water on the baby's forehead. Billy closed his eyes and waited for Lupis to speak to him.

"_It is done William. Your child has been cleansed by the power of the wolf and she will always be protected by me, as will you and the rest of your family," _Lupis spoke.

Billy opened his eyes.

"It's done, Lupis cleansed her of the evil," Billy said. Kat hugged him and their baby.

"Well, this calls for a celebration," Shayla said.

"Well Jason and Tommy are back at your house fighting over who should grill what, so I'm sure that a celebration is in order," Dulcea said. With that, they teleported back to the Cranston residence.

~*~*~*

"Did I ever tell you about the football monster? Well, there was this football monster that turned all the rangers into cute little colored footballs, except for me. And of course, I saved the day," Rocky said proudly.

"Yeah, and then there was the time that you got hooked on the Pachinko machine and showed us how much of an idiot you really are!" Adam joked.

"You're funny," Rocky replied sarcastically.

"Dude, seriously, there was this time where Kim and Billy actually switched bodies," Jason said.

"I think we've covered that several times," Billy said, as he approached the group. Jason cracked up.

"Switching bodies with a girl would be so awesome!" Dustin said.

"Dude, you're trippin," Shane replied.

"No seriously, you could like see yourself naked, but it wouldn't be you. It'd be a girl," Dustin said, unaware that Tori was right behind him. Tori smacked him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for Tor?" Dustin asked.

"Figure it out smart one," Tori replied, as she went into the kitchen with the women, who were doting over baby Larisa.

~*~

Later, the rangers ate and drank together in the name of peace. Soon, they would part again, but they would now always be there for each other in times of crisis. They were all pretty sure that this is the way Zordon really wanted it.

~*~

"So, I guess you're going to have to go back soon," Wes said, as he and Jen walked hand in hand by the fence.

"What if I told you that I'm not going back?" Jen asked.

"What?" Wes asked.

"I'm staying with you this time Wes," Jen said.

"But Jen, they need you in future," Wes replied.

"But I need you and for the first time in my life, I'm going to put myself first. And if a crisis comes up, then I'll go. But then, I'll come back," Jen told him. Wes smiled and hugged her tightly. She brushed her lips against his, telling him how much she loved him.

~*~

Kat put Larisa down in her bassinet and returned to the kitchen to find it empty. She went to fridge and began to gather drinks on a tray for everyone.

"You should be resting honey," Billy said, as he took the tray from her hands.

"I'm fine sweetie," she said, as he wrapped his arms around her. Billy quirked his eyebrow.

"I'll say," he replied slyly. After a long kiss, Billy and Kat went out to join the others in the backyard.

After celebrating into the late evening, the rangers bunked down for the night, knowing that tomorrow they would be returning to pick up their lives where they left off.

~*~*~*

{Date: Wednesday March 26, 2003}

Jen hugged Katie, Trip, Lucas, Nadira, and Ransik.

"We're going to miss you," Katie said.

"I know, I'm going to miss you guys too," Jen said. Katie, Trip, Lucas, and Nadira hugged Wes and Ransik shook his hand.

"Take care guys," Wes said. With that, the three Time Force rangers and two allies boarded the time ship and headed for the year 3000.

"Jen, Eric, and I need to be getting back to Silver Hills," Wes said, as he shook Billy's hand.

"Thanks for all your help," Billy said.

"Hey, rangers are always there for one another," Wes replied. They bid farewell to the three remaining Time Force rangers, as they left in Eric's car for Silver Hills.

"We hate to say goodbye in a hurry, but sensei fears that Lothor is up to something," Tori said, as she hugged her sister and brother-in-law.

"Then you better get going. But don't be strangers," Billy said, as he shook hands with the male rangers. With that, the Ninja and Thunder rangers teleported back to Blue Bay Harbor to continue their fight against Lothor.

"It's been fun, but Turtle Cove awaits our return," Cole said, as he shook Billy's hand.

"If you ever need a babysitter, please call me, because I'd love to," Alyssa promised, as she hugged Kat.

"We'll definitely keep that in mind," Kat replied.

The Wild Force rangers loaded Cole's jeep and headed for Turtle Cove.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye, but I hope that we can truly make amends," Andros said to the senior ranger members.

"I think Zordon would have definitely wanted it that way," Billy said, as he shook Andros' hand.

"Thanks, we'll always be around should we ever need to join forces again," Andros said.

"Yeah, but I think we should plan on getting together under good circumstances," Ashley said.

"I definitely like that idea," Kim said. The space rangers left for their respective homes, while Zhane and Karone headed back to KO-35.

"Well, as much as we hate to, T and I need to get back to the big apple," Zack said.

"The guys shook hands with Zack, and the girls hugged Tanya. The groups switched, and Zack and Tanya returned to New York via teleport.

"Well, the station is calling. I'll see ya later guys," Rocky said, as he kissed Aisha and Steve and left for the station.

Aisha said her goodbyes and put Steve in the car. She would be dropping him off at school on the way to the clinic. Kimberly put Kelly in her car seat and left to take her to daycare and then she would go to work herself.

Tommy, Jason, and Dulcea left for the dojo and Adam and Trini left for the firm, leaving only Billy and Kat.

"Come on sport, I'll drop you off at school on my way to work," Billy said, as Kat attempted to straighten his tie.

"Promise me you'll rest when Larisa is sleeping?" Billy said.

"Yes darling, I promise not to over exert myself, don't worry," Kat said.

"Me? Worry?" Billy asked sarcastically. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Have a good day at work sweetheart," Kat said, as she kissed him and he left with their son. As Kat waved to her boys, she heard Larisa begin to fuss. She picked her daughter up and cradled her. Things were once again perfect and exactly how they should be.

AN: Hope you liked it! Please give me some feedback! SH3 is around the corner, though I haven't worked out all the details yet, so it will probably be a month or so before I get the first chapter done. I think it will probably take place about ten or twelve years after SH2, but that is subject to change. Thanks for reading! Bye for now!


End file.
